


PJ Masks Origins 1.5

by Gknight21



Series: PJ Mask adventures [1]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Beginings, Other, Parallels between past and present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: In this tale about past and present heroes, the origins of the PJ Masks, how they met and the team's past history is revealed. There will be mystery, danger, adventure and friendship. Stay tuned to see if the present day trio will uncover everything about their past...(Book and Show lore are mixed in this tale)This will go more in depth with the past team compared to the original version
Series: PJ Mask adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theory by A Dreamy Lizard from Tumblr who also translated a page from two of the French books: dreamy- post/158288444444/could-the-pj-masks-inherited- their-powers- from/ amp. There are some elements from Les Pyjamasques book series by French author Romuald Racioppo in this story to connect elements of the books and show together.  
> Energyman/ boy belongs to the author of the French books, I own his personality and backstory.  
> P0ketiger owns the dog tag idea, Batarina, Hedgehog boy and Arachnigirl. I'm just borrowing them for this story and possibly my other PJ Masks story.  
> (originally posted on 2nd august 2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the theory by A Dreamy Lizard from Tumblr who also translated a page from two of the French books: dreamy- post/158288444444/could-the-pj-masks-inherited- their-powers- from/ amp. There are some elements from Les Pyjamasques book series by French author Romuald Racioppo in this story to connect elements of the books and show together.  
> P0ketiger owns the dog tag idea, Batarina, Hedgehog boy and Arachnigirl. I'm just borrowing them for this story and possibly my other PJ Masks story.

About 20 years ago, there were a group of heroes called the 'PJ Masks'. In this team, there were 6 of them.

Four of them possessed the blue tiger, red owl, green gecko and brown armadillo totems from their parents.

The other two had the lion and fox totems.

These totems had been handed down for generations.

They had all been told about the legend of the totem animals who came from the stars and protected children from nightmares as their guardians of sleep. In those dreams, each totem animal gave the child of their choice part of their power and taught them how to use it in the dream for times of trouble. These heroes were known as 'Tigre Yoyo', 'Redwing Bibou', 'Newt Gluglu', 'Sunfang', 'Renarde' and Tatou.

They had been 6 when they first received the totems and were currently 7 or 8 at present, with Tigre being slightly older than his friends.

Tigre Yoyo had a suit similar to Catboy but it had stripes that resembled a tiger and whiskers with only his blue eyes and mouth visible. His skin matched Connor's.

Redwing resembled Owlette's suit but resembled a barn owl with a few eagle features.

Newt resembled Gekko but was more newt-like in tail and scales.

Sunfang was in a lion suit with a red-brown mane and tail with a bow staff and their brown eyes being visible.

Tatou, Armadylan's future dad had moved from America to France due to his parents' job change and the call to help in France by his totem guardian.

His armadillo suit was almost the exact same as future Armadylan's outfit but the different was he had the armadillo claws from the moment he first transformed.

Renarde was in a fox suit with realistic ears and tail and green eyes, being 10 years old at this point.

In their many adventures together, they met others with the dark green Heron totem, pink rhino totem, light blue snow leopard totem, white unicorn, Pink Salamander (Axolotol) Totem and even a red deer totem.

These heroes were more on the neutral side and would occasionally help the heroes or villians whenever it suited them. They were known as 'Heron', 'Mystique blanc', 'Neige Félin', 'Pink Gill' and 'Marron mâle'.

Pink Gill was in a pink axolotol suit with a Axolotol-based submarine as a vehicle and blue eyes.

Heron was in a dark green suit that resembled a egret, the mask even had a beak like the bird and wings.

Neige Félin was in a snow Leopard suit with a tail and ears but just his brown eyes were visible along with having a snow motorcycle accommodate his powers when on the move.

Marron mâle was in a red deer suit with antlers and a deer tail with their blue-green eyes being the one thing visible. 

Mystique blanc was in a white unicorn suit with a pink-white horse and white mane with their purple-blue eyes being visible through the mask.

The heroes during this time were called Selene's strikers.

Their accomplices had the night worm, tera fly and rat totems and were very mischievous.

They all resembled Nightcrawler (the future worm user), Tera (future Fly user) and Packrat (the future rat user), only this worm person had green eyes, the current fly user was male with black eyes and the rat was female with purple contacts in.

In their adventures, they faced Theo Mecano, Silver Sorceline (Luna Girl's mother), Night Warrior (Night Ninja's future uncle, Nigel Takeshi), three teenaged wolf people who didn't disclose their names and an 8-year-old Energyboy (Future Energyman) trying to train to be a hero who had moved recently from America with his parents.

Energyboy was a young hero with purple eyes in a green and purple suit with a mask that looked like a helmet with bull horns and a belt with gadgets that included a ball and net launcher.

His horns could detect incoming noises and danger like a radar.

Silver Sorceline was a 9 year old female with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a star themed outfit vaguely similar to Luna Girl's.

Her family descended from a line of sorcerers known as 'Sorcelines' in French. Her ancestor was the one who discovered the moon crystal which was recorded in a book by a traveller known as Romuld with witness accounts from the dreamer sloth and heroes with the totem animals from that time.

One of her accomplices that was also a sorceline forged the Luna Magnet and gave it to her to use as it was one of the first moon items tested with the moon crystal before Silver Sorceline's ancestor was banned from the moon.

These villians hadn't received any totems and their main goal was to discover the source of the heroes' power.

What the villians had received from their family was a mysterious Luna magnet, a book about moon legends, a ninja training scroll with items that disclose different weapons a ninja can use at night, information about Mystery Mountain and a manual of how to build gadgets.

When Silver Sorceline met the young Energyboy in his green outfit with gadgets like a ball and energy gun, she was intrigued by his potential.

"I think I know how you can prove your worth as a hero" Sliver Sorceline said.

"How?" Energyboy asked.

"Test your skills by fighting me" she suggested.

"Fight you? I… don't know if I can hit a girl" Energyboy said, worriedly.

"I won't be offended, it's sparring session" the young villainess reassured him.

The young hero stood up and got into a ready stance.

"Alright but go easy on me ok?" He stated. Sliver Sorceline smirked.

"I didn't promise that" She remarked.

They began to spar together as Tatou's pet armadillo named 'Dylan' spied on them.

The duo opted to spar every other night when the other heroes and villians were not active to get Energyboy's fighting skills at a good level.

Over time, the heroes faced a magpie-themed sorceress, Sandman, individuals similar to Lilifée with one being called 'Cloudflight' and 'Blizzard Storm'.

Cloudflight wore a suit with a cloud pattern and mask showing only his green eyes while Blizzard Storm wore a white and blue suit with a snowflake pattern and mask showing only her blue eyes.

They all had different goals: Cloudflight and Blizzard storm liked to test the Selene's Strikers' potential, Sandman had magic dust to force people to sleep their lives away and the magpie sorceress wanted to prove that not all magic users are evil like in fairy tales.

Night Warrior had a sleek blue suit similar to Night Ninja only with a sliver belt supplied with smoke bombs and Nunchakus. His suit and language skills allowed him to understand the Ninjalinos.

The Ninjalinos were a group of ninja warriors from a place on the outskirts of Japan that most people thought had been lost to the 'waves of time'. The Ninjalinos' training ground in the past was Mystery Mountain, a place that was hidden from the city by mystical forces. They were discovered by Night Warrior's grandfather a long time ago.

Theo uncovered during one of his findings a book about nocturnal animals and the symbolism behind their totems. He resembled Romeo through his blue eyes and black hair and lab coat.

The difference between himself and his future son was that he had no white streak in his hair which was styled down and he was more focused on his goals as being a 9 year old, he didn't gloat his plans to the world or have robot helpers.

The book he found included a bat, Hedgehog, spider, Badger, a flying squirrel, wolf and firefly. When he looked up the legend of the totem animals that the heroes possessed, Bat, hedgehog, spider, badger, flying squirrel, wolf and firefly were not listed.

He began to investigate the totem bracelets' power and through studying the heroes noticed that the spirit animals when the heroes returned to normal were transported to somewhere in the HQ located in the park.

When the heroes were busy facing Night Warrior and Silver Sorceline who had recently found native Luna moths in the area, Theo snuck into the HQ to investigate.

He waited till about 10 pm from a safe hiding place as the three main spirit animals the lizard, owl and cat flew back to the HQ and into the floor where a light glowed just before going off.

Theo wasn't able to figure out what was located down there but he got out a notebook and wrote his hypothesis on where the spirit animals possibly go after the heroes go to bed.

So, when the PJ Masks were not in the HQ, Theo would study the area and the heroes' abilities from afar and in combat which helped him form his biggest project ever: Operation COMBAT.

The heroes during this time were called Selene's strikers (Only being referred to 'The PJ masks of the Past' in present day). When the heroes were out one time in July during a full moon chasing Silver Sorceline and Night Warrior, light was reflected on the moon through the sun's ray turning it into a blood moon during the lunar eclipse.

The only heroes that were out were Tigre Yoyo, Redwing Bibou, Newt Gluglu and Tatou. The others were at a new place.

The moon and by extension, the spirit animals had given them a second HQ for the secondary heroes with a spare room in case Tatou decided to move in. It was dubbed the 'Night Den' and those heroes were using it to survey the area with its equipment like the holographic enhanced telescope and database.

It was about two miles away from main HQ and about 30 minutes away from one of the alleyways.

Neige Félin who was on a mountain motorcycle and Renarde in stealth mode, were on a separate mission to locate the scrolls of Mystery Mountain and Ninjitsu history which included details of a legendary rock and Levitation techniques.

Silver Sorceline's eyes went black and screams of pain were heard from her as the blood moon's power took hold of her.

During the blood moon phase, her power was more powerful than when the moon crystal is used for a short amount of time.

"Silver Sorceline, return the stolen items from the library this instant!" Tigre Yoyo cried.

The young sorceress turned to the heroes and used the moon's energy to cause an earthquake.

Energyboy's helmet horns blinked in range of danger and went running in the direction of Silver Sorceline.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my origins story. I'm gonna leave some things a mystery so the present day heroes uncover some clues about their past too so it's not completely flashback.  
> I'm doing my best to expand the lore by mixing the show with the books.  
> I shall be doing my best to give the characters more time to develop given these are all parents or relatives of the show characters.  
> Anyway see you next time.  
> Small glossary:  
> TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese  
> Tatou is armadillo in French  
> tigre bleu is blue tiger in French  
> Renarde is vixen in French  
> Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French  
> Neige Félin' is white Feline in French  
> Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French  
> Grace, out!


	2. Chapter 2- the first Luna Lair, shadows and the start of Operation COMBAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: not everything about the past will be revealed here. I'm saving some of the mystery for story number 2 with my cat Patch (meaning the origins of the mystic aspects).  
> I apologise if there's too many characters at this point, I just remembered that Energyman can't use his gadgets very well in the books but… I'll keep him in this story anyway.  
> TOPCATHOUSEPETSDIGIANIMEFAN helped me with the night shadow amulet idea. So thanks (Can I call you TC for short?)  
> I will do my best to flesh out these characters better than I did last time. Magitress and Lilifée are also from the books. 'Shadow' is one of my OCs.

The powerful earthquake made the four heroes fall to their horror.

  
"Silver Sorceline, stand down!" Tatou cried.

  
Silver Sorceline grinned and then tried using her luna magnet which fired red energy towards the heroes.

  
Tatou used his armour that was a part of his suit to defect the beam but the sorceress controlled its direction to hurdle to Tigre Yoyo who was about to activate his speed.

  
Then Silver Sorceline was about to fire a powerful attack at all four heroes when Energyboy arrived and used his sword to stop her.

  
"Move, Energyboy! The eclipse won't last long!" she cried.

  
"It's almost over, Sorceline and I'm a GREAT distraction!" Energyboy said, proudly.

  
In response, Tigre Yoyo used his super speed around the duo while Tatou dug a tunnel, Redwing Bibou used her owl claws attack and Newt Gluglu did a sneak attack.

  
Tatou came out of the ground and punched Silver Sorceline just as the sun's rays peaked out as the edge of the moon had almost completely moved away.

  
This caused Silver Sorceline's eyes to return to normal to her horror.

  
The heroes then stopped attacking and confronted her.

  
"You can have the books back, I'm leaving and don't try to follow me, Energyboy" she stated as she ran away.

  
Energyboy, while staying silent, watched sadly as she disappeared into the night.

  
"So, would you like to help us return these books to the library?" Tigre Yoyo asked.

  
Energyboy nodded.

  
About an hour into their return trip, Energyboy thought of a question.

  
"Have you ever wondered why we have totems or why they even exist?" He asked.

  
"No, we just got used to wearing them and knowing there's a mysterious crystal statue in our HQ. Why do you ask?" Redwing Bibou stated.

  
"Well, not everyone is actually given a totem and why they exist is a question that has never been answered before" Energyboy pointed out.

  
Newt Gluglu pondered for a minute.

  
"I think you're right, Energyboy" he replied.

  
"And what if we did investigate the question and didn't like what we found out?" Tigre Yoyo questioned.

  
"We won't know until we try, right guys?" Tatou suggested.

  
Everyone fell silent.

  
Newt Gluglu then picked up a black book with a picture of a masked figure with an eye glass wearing a top hat and black and red cape holding a white cane titled 'Arsène Lupin'.

  
"Why would Silver Sorceline unknowingly steal this?" He wondered.

  
"I don't know but I suggest we drop the talk about why the totems exist for now" Tigre Yoyo said, sternly.

  
Tatou gritted his teeth in annoyance.

  
"You really don't want to uncover one of the biggest mysteries surrounding our powers? Are you a leader or a coward?" he accused Tigre.

  
"We can't look into it unless our spirit animals give permission and our totems haven't glowed for a while" Redwing interjected quickly before a fight could break out.

  
Tatou sighed.

  
"Fine, I'll look into it myself. Are you coming, Newt?" he asked.

  
Newt looked at his two other friends with a look of uncertainty before looking back at Tatou.

  
"See you tomorrow, guys" He said, sadly as he went off with Tatou.

  
It took about two more hours to return everything to the library and once the two remaining heroes returned to HQ, Tigre went onto the picture player to look up information on the totems.

  
All he could find were legends about Native American totems and nothing about their mystical ones.

  
He sighed as he and Redwing returned to their homes in different parts of the city and retired to bed.

  
The following eight nights, Silver Sorceline was not seen by anyone: hero or villain.

  
Newt didn't get very far with the investigating before returning to his two friends but Tatou was very persistent.

  
While investigating the past in the city, he accidently found where the Night Den was for the secondary heroes.

  
"Oh, Tatou. Do you finally have an answer for that spare room offer?" Pink Gill asked.

  
"Yes, I do" Tatou replied.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Silver Sorceline was trying to find a lair for her moths and herself to stay in to protect herself from the sun rays and any more blood moons.

  
She ended up in a dark alley with just her moths for company in her despair.

  
"Are you running out of hope, young one?" A voice asked from the shadows.

  
Silver Sorceline looked around.

  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

  
The moths huddled together in fear.

  
"You want to know my name, dear? That is for another time when we're not being watched. I have something that you'll need for the future" The voice said as out from the shadows was a dark purple hoverboard with two large lights under it.

  
"This board only works at night. It might come useful with your lair" The voice added.

  
"My lair?" Silver Sorceline asked as she turned around.

  
In front of her was a silver sphere that looked vaguely like the moon itself that was floating towards her.

  
"Did I create that?" She asked.

  
"Well you were looking for a lair and you can use magic subconsciously too" The voice pointed out.

  
"I'll call it the Luna Lair and as for you; I'll call you 'Shadow'" Silver Sorceline stated.

  
The voice made a 'hmph' noise.

  
"Close enough, Sorceline. Now then, I can help you prove your worth as villain if you steal some of the heroes' bracelets and figure out their power source" The voice offered.

  
"But the blood moon did a number on me and I'm not sure if I can steal again in case that happens again…." Sorceline began.

  
Then she was given a vision:

  
_ A unfamiliar 8 year old girl with white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end and blue eyes wearing a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it was riding on her board using the luna wand to create a palace and then used her luna magnet to trap a child who looked a bit like Theo in the pink-purple beam. _

  
"Who or what was that?" Silver Sorceline asked while feeling disorientated.

  
"She is the person that will give you a needed boost of inspiration" 'Shadow' stated.

  
"I think I can do this now" The young sorceress stated as she went inside her Luna Lair with her new board and flew away to start scheming.

  
"Now to target another" The voice muttered.

  
In the streets, a different figure with a handmade mask that looked like a firefly was running towards the library.

  
However, someone had already beaten her to it and dropped 'Arsène Lupin' in in her proximity.

  
The figure picked up the book and quickly ran home.

  
'Theo is gonna have a field day with this one' 'Shadow' stated.

  
Over the next few nights, Tigre and his friends only ever faced Night Warrior and Terreur Nocturnes (The Rat, worm and Fly villians) when Silver Sorceline and Theo were away.

  
Night Warrior and his Ninjalinos were attempting to steal two items that either been located in Japan (and placed in the museum) or retrieved from Theo's lab: The Seed of Orticia and the night shadow animal amulet that was in the shape of a Tanuki.

  
It had the power to cloak the user in shadow to make it easier to steal without being seen and when combined with the 'ring of ninjability', it allows the user control the power of the totems.

The seed was similar to a pumpkin or tulip seed with pink liquid inside a test tube.

  
Theo had recently found an assistant to help him with lookout.

  
His assistant was a female with long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

  
Her name was Emma and she was currently wearing a purple and yellow costume with a mask that had an opening for the lower portion of her face.

  
She noticed Night Warrior had stolen an old item Theo had made at least two years ago and ran to tell him.

  
"This is a troubling development, Thank you Emma. You go ahead to prepare for your show tomorrow, I'll handle this" Theo stated.

  
Emma nodded as she headed upstairs.

  
While the heroes were distracted and Theo was preparing to go after Night Warrior, The heroes of the Night Den were off duty and currently asleep. All except Tatou.

  
He was still awake doing extensive research with his pet Dylan observing his progress.

  
Silver Sorceline got the luna moths to use the Night Den's computer to locate Sunfang and the other heroes.

  
Neige Félin and Renarde were still out of the city on their mission; One had just found a scroll on the history of Mystery Mountain while the other had found scrolls on 'The Rock of All Power' and Levitation along with other cool ninja techniques.

  
At that moment, they were on the road trying to get back home as soon as possible.

  
The moths told Silver Sorceline where Sunfang's house and used her Lunaboard to fly there.

  
Then she snuck inside the house and took Sunfang's lion totem.

  
When she escaped quietly through the window, she turned her attention to the other totem building: Tōtemupōru.

  
The main totem pole HQ had an owl, cat, lizard and armadillo symbol on it which acted as doors for the heroes was located on an island with a small lake in the city park with a bridge.

  
When she tried to get inside, security system kicked in to keep her out which included a purple blinding beam, projectile furballs and a powerful sound barrier that knocks intruders back in the form of a very long meow.

  
She tried to encourage her moths to get inside but they couldn't get past the security measures.

  
When Night Warrior tried to use the amulet, there was a bright red, green and blue light that from the Tōtemupōru HQ in response.

  
Tigre used his glowing blue stripes to stop Night Warrior in his tracks.

  
Redwing trapped the ninjalios in a circle of red feathers just as Theo arrived.

  
"Night Warrior, return the Seed of Orticia at once!" Theo exclaimed.

  
"So, you finally show your face, Theo. What will your parents think when they realise you're not in bed?" Night Warrior stated.

  
Theo growled.

  
"My parents help me get money for my inventions. I doubt anyone but your Ninjalinos knows you go out in blue pyjamas!" he retorted.

  
Night Warrior was visibly hurt by this remark. The Ninjalinos manged to get him out to the blue strings while Theo was talking.

  
In response, he got out two balls: one was orange and the other was blue but they both had white dots on them.

  
They were known as 'Sticky splats', the first version of its kind.

  
He threw them at Theo but the young genius pressed a button on his watch that created a forcefield around himself and caused the orbs to bounce back at Night Warrior, sticking him onto the ground.

  
The Ninjalinos laughed at this to Night Warrior's dismay.

  
Theo picked up the Seed of Orticia carefully which was beside the Ninjalinos.

  
"Theo, give the seed to us" Redwing stated as Tigre grabbed the amulet from Night Warrior.

  
"Sorry, Kitty but I'd rather keep it with me so I know it's safe. It was in that museum before and look how that turned out" Theo reminded them.

  
Redwing sighed.

  
"Fine, but don't let anything bad anything or do anything bad with it in one of your schemes, got it?" She asked.

  
"Fine, I promise" Theo replied.

  
Once the Ninjalinos got Ninja Warrior free again, he scowled.

  
"This is not over, Selene's strikers! I'll get that amulet someday and eventually uncover what make you so powerful!" he cried as he and the Ninjalinos retreated to one of the ancient temples outside the city.

A young boy with tanned skin, brown eyes and short dark brown hair wearing square glasses with a blue teddy bear and strawberry PJs witnessed the heroes fighting Night Warrior, unknowingly to the heroes, and was inspired by their bravery. This kid's name was Kenneth Shawn, one of their classmates and a future teacher.

  
After Silver Sorceline left the HQ, the main trio began to worry about what happened to Tatou.

  
In response, his armadillo symbol moved from the main totem pole to the Night Den and his usual room appearing in a glowing orange light where the spare empty room was.

  
When Silver Sorceline returned with just one totem bracelet, she looked disappointed.

  
"Cheer up, Sorceline. You'll get another chance tomorrow night. You'll need to get the Terreur nocturnes to distract the heroes so you can uncover the secrets of the totems. Find the legendary Rainbow Dreamer and ask the question. Bring Sunfang's totem bracelet with you" 'Shadow' suggested.

  
-The following night-

  
Silver Sorceline did what 'Shadow' had suggested and was now traveling on her lunaboard looking for the jungle Rainbow Dreamer was rumoured to power with his dream.

  
At this time, a group of explorers had just uncovered a mysterious scroll in Japan called the Scroll of Mystery Mountain along with a book titled The Night of the Cat from Egypt (this is what the public were told) just as Neige Félin and Renarde found the other scrolls of Mystery Mountain and Ninjitsu history which included details of a legendary rock and Levitation techniques.

  
However, to Silver Sorceline's surprise, it took about 4 weeks to locate Rainbow Dreamer just to ask her question about the totems.

It involved the history of the totems, world, spirit animals and the peoples tied to it including a possible shaman.

  
When she returned home, she was advised to write what she was told in a notebook titled 'The secret of the Totems' anonymously.

  
Once she knew the secrets, 'Shadow' finally revealed her true name to the young sorceress and why she was even helping her (well more like bits and pieces).

"My name is Masque Ombre, some would call me a shadow mage or a witch. I was born in a different city in France. Shadow is my nickname. Are you not curious about why I'm helping you and Theo?" she asked.

"So that's why I can only see your red eyes?" Silver wondered.

"Correct, little one. I'm helping you two to unlock the secrets of the totems. As for the reason why...well that's personal" 'Shadow' stated.

Although Silver was suspicious, she decided to keep working with Masque Ombre due to curiosity.

  
While Silver Sorceline had been away, Pink Gill and Mystique Blanc had been facing the wolf gang teens on their own.

  
Pink Gill lured one of the wolf teens near the lake and activated 'salamander gills' which allowed the young hero to breath like a salamander.

  
The wolf teen jumped in after Pink Gill and got into a fist fight.

  
Mystique blanc on the other hand used the unicorn magic against the wolf teens' super howl.

  
The teens smiled.

  
"How about you take your wolf pack and leave?" Mystique growled.

  
Just then, the two heroes got an alert.

  
"Guys, I can't find my totem!" Sunfang cried.

  
Renarde and Neige Félin arrived back in the city at this time with their discovered scrolls for the museum. 

  
As they deactivated their camouflage, the Terreur nocturnes ran past with the amulet.

  
"Sunfang, We'll help you find your totem after we defeat these rascals" Renarde stated as the duo rushed after the mischievous trio.

Neige Félin dropped them off at the HQ Vault first due to the current danger before they had chased after the trio.

  
"The plan is working a treat" the rat member smirked while running.

  
"Don't give it away or they'll be on to us" The worm member whispered.

  
"They're already chasing us, you idiot!" The fly member cried.

  
As the trio led the felines away to the outskirts of the city, 'Shadow' dropped a device close by to get Renarde's attention.

  
Renarde stopped while Neige Félin kept going and picked up the device.

  
"Hello, Renarde. Would you like to help with a little project?" 'Shadow' asked.

  
Renarde was shocked.

  
"Who...how...what?!" the fox hero gasped.

  
"Ssssh. Everything will make sense soon." 'Shadow' stated as she threw dust on Renarde to knock the hero out.

  
Neige Félin threw an orb at the Terreur nocturnes which froze the rat member's legs as the other two kept running.

  
"Give the amulet back!" Neige Félin cried.

  
The trio laughed maliciously.

  
"Your partner is no longer here" One of them pointed out.

  
Neige Félin turned around to see no one behind him in shock but accelerated the bike.

  
Meanwhile...

  
Mystique blanc forced the wolf teens to scram as Pink Gill came out of the lake with the last wolf teen in hand.

  
"We better look for that totem quickly. If those villians discover its secrets, we and future generations will be doomed!" Pink Gill exclaimed.

  
Mystique activated the coms quickly.

  
"Renarde, are you there?" the unicorn hero asked.

  
There was Static.

  
"He's not answering. Neige Félin, we need back-up" Mystique said.

  
"Call the Selene strikers then" Neige Félin replied.

  
So, Mystique tried Tigre who picked up.

  
Tigre and Newt used the gecko-mobile to meet up with Mystique and Pink Gill.

  
Together, they went out to search for Renarde and Sunfang's totem.

  
-At the same time-

  
Theo recalled the time he almost uncovered the heroes' power source and got an idea.

  
He was going to create something that could rival the heroes' power but to do that he needed at least one totem to start off.

  
Silver Sorceline allowed Theo to analyse the lion totem as well as she didn't really know how to activate its powers on her own and used it to find the others which he stole when no one was looking.

  
He began to study its inner workings when he analysed it as he also studied how the heroes used their abilities in action more frequently as more notes were added to his notebook.

  
His new project was named 'Operation COMBAT'.

  
As he began to work on the blueprints of his devices, he got a unexpected surprise by 'Shadow'.

  
"Young Theo, I know someone you can add on your list" 'Shadow' stated.

  
"Oh, you're back. Shouldn't I address you with a name?" Theo asked.

  
"You can call me 'Shadow' for now as I can't just reveal my name to EVERYONE" 'Shadow' pointed out.

  
"Anyway, as I was saying; There was this figure a night ago who stole a book right. Well I managed to figure out the name: Talin. She's a perfect candidate!" she added.

  
Theo pondered for a second.

  
"I'll add her to the list, can you locate her for me?" he suggested.

  
There was silence as 'Shadow' had already left.

  
Feeling puzzled by her helpfulness, Theo continued to work on his devices.

  
As the days past, he eventually told Emma about his project to see if she could help him when he needed more candidates to test them out.

  
Time past as the children, Hero and villain, got older.

  
Energyboy went away to America for a while to try to help any cities in need there but it was a temporary arrangement.

Before the spirit animals stopped contacting the heroes, they did give one hint about the crystal statue inside HQ.

The statue's current form was the following from the base to the top: a green newt (changes to a lizard later), a blue tiger (becomes a cat later), a orange armadillo and a pink owl.

There was another version of this crystal inside the Night Den for the other heroes that could sometimes shrink as well.

"Selene's strikers, We must leave you now to be independent heroes both separate and as a team. However, we came offer one answer to a question you seek" Oglee stated.

"Is the Crystal statue linked to you spirit animals?" Newt asked.

"Yes, we are linked. The statue, the vehicles you drive, the very buildings you use for HQs and totem bracelets as well as the stars are all connected. We have to leave you now in order to be independent, both solo and a team, heroes. Good luck and we will always protect you as comforting lights" Chu’a added.

"One more thing: touch the statue" Yahto finished.

The heroes touched the statue and gained additional powers: Tiger claws, Owl screech, the ability to hold own's breath for as long as a sea turtle can (with a lot of continual practise) and venom tail.

"Thank you, great Yahto" Tigre said, gratefully.

Then the spirit animals left.

 _Guess we better record that in a history book_ he thought.

  
When they were all about 12 or so, most of the totems were given up to give to the next generation as future gifts.

  
At first, only the dark green Heron totem, pink rhino totem, white unicorn, Pink Salamander (Axolotol) Totem and a red deer totem were given up.

The luna moths had stolen them after they were no longer in use for Theo at Silver Sorceline's request.

  
They were the necessary additional blueprints for his latest project and studied them in great detail.

  
Theo got Emma to help him find Talin once three of his prototype devices were ready.

  
One of those devices was going to be modified after the first test run.

  
"I have two pictures of other candidates: Alison and Lowell (pronounced LO-əl)" He continued as he got out pictures of them.

  
Alison had tan skin, dark brown hair with a purple headband and green eyes.

  
Lowell was a young boy with fair skin, light brown hair and green blue eyes.

  
After about 2 hours, Emma returned with Talin who kept her handmade mask on.

  
Once all three candidates were present, Theo gave them the devices which was dog tags to try out.

  
Talin raised her hand at a dart board and fired aqua green and pink light energy.

  
Alison, while not quite sure what the powers would be, ran towards the wall of Theo's lab and began to climb like a squirrel.

  
When she jumped, she instinctively glided to the floor like a flying squirrel.

  
Lowell looked at his dog tag in confusion.

  
"How exactly am I supposed to know what this does?" he asked.

  
"That's the beauty of it; You're helping me find out its capabilities Lowell" Theo replied confidently.

  
Lowell began to smell different scents in different place either down or up wind.

  
Talin was able to summon wings and a full-on costume with her device that was mainly purple, pink and green in colour.

  
That's when Theo knew the test was a success.

  
"Well, everyone I'll call you back once I've given the other devices a test run with the other candidates. Then I'll let you know when I plan to activate the rest of 'Operation COMBAT', so for now you can keep the devices so I can monitor your progress with them. In about 4 weeks time, I'll need them back as I can modify and perfect all of them for combat use" Theo explained.

  
As the weeks past, he found four more people from Strasbourg to test the other devices (the users for the Bat, Hedgehog, spider and badger dog tags).

During this time, Silver Sorceline encountered the trio when they were practising their powers on the streets to her surprise.

They went on three small missions for Theo: Sneaking into the Selene Strikers' HQ, Observing Tatou inside the Night Den and helping Night Warrior train.

They even had a picture taken with Emily in her costume to mark this progress.

When it was time to get the first three devices back Talin didn't return.

  
All of the candidates' names were recorded in a notebook with his blueprints.

  
Then his parents told him that he had to put his project on hold because of limited funding was being allow by their boss.

  
So he put away what dog tags he had in a box with his notes and blueprints in a very safe place and wrote down clues to find it in case he needed them again.

He went onto make plastic replicas of the dog tags for his candidates to remember Project COMBAT.

  
"Well my work here, for now, is done. Now to watch everything unfold like the stars" 'Shadow' stated.

  
At the same time, a lady in her late 40's with pink curly hair, magpie-themed glasses and a magpie themed black and white outfit flying on an umbrella flew down from the sky.

  
Beside her was a five year old girl with blue eyes and blond hair with pigtails coming out of her white face mask wearing a white dress, gloves and boots on a cloud.

  
"This is earth, Lilifée. We're going to observe this city first as part of your sky dream guardian training" Magistress stated.

  
"So, do we observe everyone here without being seen?" Lilifée asked.

  
"Yes. Although, I have fought them personally once" Magistress replied.

  
The duo observed Neige Félin and Renarde giving up their totems as Neige Félin put theirs in gift boxes in the attic for the future while Renarde was no longer aware of the team status while giving up the fox totem for 'Shadow' as a safety net for the future.

  
Magistress' magpies enhanced their view of the city and picked up activity in the shadows.

  
'Shadow' noticed one of the magpies and took it out shadow energy before smirking.

  
"Now this is getting more interesting" she stated.

  
 _Just got to wait for the heroes and villians except Theo to give up their items_ she thought.

  
Talin was in her room, still in possessed of the 'Arsène Lupin' book 'Shadow' had given her and reading with intrigue.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2. it had to be this long to get to the 'meat' of things.  
> I do enjoy foreshadowing other things and well 'Shadow' will reveal her name eventually but you guys have to guess which story this will happen in.  
> You may have noticed that there's other characters from the books and in-universe heroes that appear in this chapter. Yes, that is intentional. (Arsène Lupin is an important character that was created in 1905 and has significance later)  
> Anyway, when we get to the present day stuff I'll make sure to show the relationship between Night Ninja and his uncle, Romeo with his dad and the heroes with their parents.  
> Oh and keep in mind that Luna Girl spent her Christmases alone until the Christmas episode (it's important).  
> So yeah, sorry for the long wait. Here's a mini glossary:  
> -TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese  
> Tatou is armadillo in French  
> tigre bleu is blue tiger in French  
> Renarde is vixen in French  
> Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French  
> Neige Félin' is white Feline in French  
> Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French  
> Masque Ombre is Mask Shadow in French  
> Lowell is Small Wolf in French  
> Talin is unclear in French  
> Alison is noble in French  
> Terreur nocturnes is night terrors (The Mascoundrels' predecessors)  
> I'm sure the big question on your minds is: 'will we see these heroes and villians again and why do the totems exist?'  
> Well once the past stuff is concluded and I cover how Amaya, Greg and Connor met each other, got their totem bracelets and faced Romeo, Night Ninja and Luna girl for the first time, then that question will be answered in 'A PJ Masks Night Adventure' because some mysteries have to be left for solving for the children (and Patch). (by the time of June 2020, this has already occurred)  
> (I know I write too much but I really can't help it, it's my passion).  
> See ya next time!  
> Grace out!  
> PS: My Main OC has met the PJ Masks in 'Universal Knights Stage two: Aku's Plan' once.


	3. Chapter 3- Looking to the future, giving up totems and the coming of a famous THIEF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be more hints as one of the future chapters will defiantly have at least one time skip.  
> Arsène Lupin III and his OC Descendants belongs to Supernova2015. I hope you enjoy a little surprise involving 'Shadow' ;)

The heroes who were still currently active was Tigre, Redwing, Newt and Tatou.

  
Night Warrior wasn't quite ready to give up being a villain just yet and was determined to get the amulet back at all costs.

  
His Ninjalinos ran in the night and broke into the museum to get the amulet.

  
It was inside a grey safe at the back of the museum, close to the glass roof.

  
At this time, Tigre was on night patrol and heard grunting noises with his cat ears and sped towards the sound.

  
Meanwhile, Newt was wondering if Tatou had discovered the answer he'd been searching about the totems when he got an unexpected call from the HQ.

  
"Newt, we were never able to recover the lion totem before retiring from duty and Tatou is one of the few heroes left at the Night Den that's still active" Pink Gill reported.

  
"Thanks guys, enjoy your hero retirement. I've got an armadillo to track" Newt stated as he activated his machine to drive towards the night Den.

  
When he reached the Night Den, he parked his vehicle in the garage section and went inside.

  
Tatou was in his brown armadillo-themed room, looking at the notes he had gathered on his notebook.

  
"Tatou? Did you find what you were looking for?" Newt asked, timidly.

  
"Yes, but you might not like the answer" Tatou began.

  
Back at the museum…

  
When Tigre got to the scene, he was met by 'Theo', 'Renarde', 'Redwing', 'Heron', 'Mystique blanc', 'Neige Félin', 'Marron mâle' and 'Silver Sorceline'.

  
The young feline noticed the amulet in 'Theo's hand.

  
"Why do you have the amulet?" Tigre asked.

  
"I'm helping the gracious Night Warrior with his goal even if I do despise him" 'Theo' stated.

  
The others giggled.

  
"Wait… Redwing is off duty today because she has a book club tomorrow" Tigre began.

  
Then 'Theo' threw a smoke bomb and disappeared as the others changed back to the Ninjalinos and got out their staffs to fight Tigre.

  
However, Tigre got tripped and kicked by someone invisible as Night Warrior used stealth to reappear and punch the hero in the face.

  
Tigre's eyes went from determined to angry in seconds.

  
"You wanna fight? Let's fight!" He cried.

  
"Ninjalinos, stand down. He's all mine" Night Warrior stated.

  
"Super tiger speed!" Tigre cried as his suit light up and he sped around Night Warrior in a circle.

  
Night Warrior got out his staff and jumped in the air before swinging the staff from above his head in the direction Tigre was running as he descended to the ground, causing a collision with the hero.

  
Tigre was knocked back, taken by surprise by that attack and upon regaining his balance fired his blue stripes at the warrior.

  
As flute music similar to Night Ninja's theme played in the background, Night Warrior jumped again and used the amulet to his advantage to become part of the shadows.

  
As the Ninjalinos race away to their Night bus, Tigre was left alone in the museum with two voices instead of one.

  
"Where exactly is your pal Redwing, Tigre? Did she abandon you for a new group friends?" Night Warrior taunted.

  
"You think you're a hero but you didn't even want to help your own team mate get answers about the totems" 'Shadow' added which shocked Tigre.

  
"How did you know about that?!" Tigre demanded.

  
"I like to listen to conversations" 'Shadow' replied.

  
Tigre tried to find 'Shadow' but as he ran a shadow portal appeared in his path and ended up going out of a different portal downtown away from the museum.

  
"Voice what did you do?!" he cried almost too loudly.

  
Night warrior began to use the amulet as he came out of the shadows to control Tigre's movements.

  
'Shadow' got an alert on her 'totem bracelet'.

  
"Night Warrior, keep distracting him. I have business to attend to" she stated as she left the area.

  
Meanwhile..

  
In the Luna Lair, Silver Sorceline was conversing with her moths about 'retiring'.

  
"Should I stop this villain thing when I'm 13 or 15?" she asked.

  
Half of the moths said 13 and the other half 15.

  
One of the moths that had been named 'Cynthia' had left the lair on lookout just as Dylan the armadillo went out as well.

  
They witnessed a female figure in the shadow with red eyes pressing a brick in the alley two streets away from the portal location to Mystery Mountain.

  
She went down a flight of stairs to a computer room where the light revealed that she was wearing a masquade ball mask as part of her shadow-themed outfit.

  
On the screen, a commander with one eye and a helmet with a lightening bolt appeared.

  
"What's your latest update, Masque Ombre?" the commander asked.

  
"It's been going well, there's potential in the villians and heroes but the individuals you told me about have not appeared yet. Theo on the other hand, has a work partner who would be PERFECT on a comic one day. Oh Peepers, can you let Shadowy Figure know I gave another update?" Masque Ombre requested.

  
"Will do. You should activate the security lock" Peepers advised.

  
Masque Ombre pressed a button that activated a box trap on Cynthia but Dylan manged to escape to alert Tatou.

  
Night warrior finally had the upper hand on Tigre but Newt had to be called for back-up in order to stop him in his tracks.

  
When the boys had defeated Night Warrior, he had a shimmer of rare arrogance in his eyes.

  
"Goodbye, heroes. Have fun with your playtoy" He said while laughing as he disappeared back into the shadows.

  
Newt was looking distressed as Tigre was holding the amulet.

  
"We really need to put that in a better containment" Tigre stated.

  
"Um Tigre, I was told something about the totems but I need to write it down as soon as humanly possible" Newt admitted.

  
Tigre was silent.

  
"Tigre? Are you gonna help me?" Newt asked.

  
His blue feline friend turned away from his direction.

  
"You spoke to Tatou again, didn't you? There's a villain out there who knows about our conversations, we need to be more careful about where we talk." Tigre advised as they began to drive back to the HQ.

  
On the way back, someone or something had left a book titled as 'The secret of the totems' outside the park.

  
The two friends stopped to retrieve it along the way.

  
Once inside Tigre's blue centred mission control room, they opened it up.

  
It had at least 10 pages with writing inside but no name for the author.

  
Half the book was blank.

  
Newt quickly found a pen and with a determined smile, got to work writing when he'd been told to Tigre's surprise.

  
He wrote at a neck raising speed which simply astounded his friend.

  
Once Newt was finished, the pen was almost smoking with steam from the amount of information that was poured into the book.

  
"So, Tigre, when are you going to talk to Tatou?" He asked.

  
There was silence from the blue feline as the totems flashed indicating it was time for bed and the two boys were sent back to their beds through blue and green streaks of light.

  
Before going to sleep, Tigre sighed.

  
"I can't face him now" He mumbled to himself.

  
Then he finally allowed sleep to come.

  
-The next morning-

  
The following day, the four heroes' parents were watching the news that day.

  
"We have word that the famous Arsène Lupin III is planning a big heist in a year or two. Please be aware of a guy in black with an eye glass and cane in the night and if you see him remember to call the police" The new reporter stated.

The police would be on duty when the Selene's Strikers were off-duty and more dangerous criminals (outside of the mystic and supernatural) appeared.

  
As Redwing was being driven to her book club, she and her parents heard the same news on the radio.

  
'Be on your guard, Selene's strikers. This will be different from the usual villians you face at night' a gentle, female voice warned all four young people.

  
It belonged to Oolgee, the red owl spirit animal.

  
"We'll be ready for him" Newt whispered.

  
-Elsewhere-

  
Masque Ombre placed Cynthia in a safe place after ending her conversation with Peepers from Wander over yonder.

  
She went back into the shadows and witnessed the news about Arsène III as well.

  
She smiled.

  
"I'll have to keep the heroes busy for this guy's arrival" She stated, deviously.

  
The snow leopard spirit animal Xuě in the form of a snow leopard cub spied on her from a distance.

  
As she continued walking, she went past the luna lair.

  
"I've made my decision, I'll retire when I'm at least 15. Maybe the heroes will do that too" Silver Sorceline was saying to her moths.

  
"Excellent." The shadow villain murmured.

  
_All I got to do now is keep her occupied until I'm ready to let her missing moth go, but I'll make sure it's right before she retires and then she'll write everything in the family history book that was the last section of 'The harvest moon and the Dreamer' book series, specifically the sorceline section_ She thought to herself, cunningly.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have a time skip to the present trio before season 1 but it's not happening today.  
> Um I don't really know if Energyboy uses a totem for his powers in the books.  
> more details to come before the phantom thief's appearance.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> I'll be covering the two year gap in chapter 4 and 5.  
> Anyway, see ya next time. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4- a few more adventures, Masque Ombre's history and the totems!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butterfly totem user is related to Butterflicks' OC Emily. I'm just borrowing them through an indirect reference.  
> There's a mixture of Aztec, Native American and shamanism mythology in the totems story that I'm using as inspiration.  
> Note: 'Shadow' is Masque Ombre.  
> The Unnamed Mech is a scrapped vehicle that was intended to appear in the second season of PJ Masks.  
> Its physical appearance was inspired by the Leopardon from a Japanese adaptation of Spider-Man known as Supaidāman. I am borrowing it because I don't want this cool concept to go to waste.

During the next two years, Masque Ombre gathered data on the heroes and villians that were left as they trained hard to face the famous gentleman thief.

  
-The next day from the announcement-

  
Silver Sorceline arranged for Masque Ombre to meet her in her Luna Lair to hear about her past in full, not in jigsaw pieces.

  
"Well as you know now, my name isn't 'Shadow'. That was just a nickname/ cover name. When I was six years old, I received an artificially made totem which grants me these shadow powers by my parents. I've lived in Tarabiscoville and my only friends are you and Theo. That's why I help you with advice from the shadows. My totem is why I always look like I'm made of shadow" Masque explained.

  
"I guess that makes sense. Have you seen the moth called Cynthia? I haven't seen her in a while" Silver Sorceline asked.

  
"No, I honestly can't tell those moths apart" Masque Ombre replied.

  
"Oh and you might want to keep any eye on that energy boy guy" she added before leaving

  
-Meanwhile in the HQ-

  
Redwing had returned from her group and had joined Newt and Tigre to go through the totem book together.

  
_"Chapter 1- Beginnings and difficulties_

  
_Rainbow Dreamer had selected a group of people long ago from different tribes and locations including Native Americans and Japanese with the help of spirit animals they believed it._

  
_Rainbow Dream was a white sloth who had to stay asleep to keep the forest and jungle alive while hanging from a rainbow._

  
_With their help, those people created totems that looked like each animal that guided them on their journey._

  
_In those times, there were totems for day and nights animals as even Aztec and Maya people had their own variation on 'totems'._

  
_They were known as Naguals, people who were able to transform physically or spiritually into animals like a jaguar, puma, wolf, different types of dogs, birds etc._

  
_Among them was a shaman who appeared to be made of wood with a green and white mask-like face and staff._

  
_His staff had a pear-like orb that had seeds inside it that could create vines._

  
_His name was Utupë, Spirit of the Forest._

  
_His job was to look after the jungle and forest Rainbow Dreamer created where the other spirit animals live if they are not used._

  
_He would help the Naguals protect nature with the totem holders as to begin with there were a lot of them: There were Tonal people (from the Aztec culture) who were linked to the animals through the day they were born (It's similar to the totems link to people) the animals included for them were dog, lizard, snake, deer, rabbit, monkey, jaguar, eagle, vulture and crocodile according to the Aztec and Maya calendars, Day totems for animals like an alligator, bear, butterfly, camel, chicken, dolphin, dove, ferret, kolas, kangaroos, jackal, flamingo etc and night totems other than snow leopard, blue tiger, red owl, pink salamander etc (reflected on the Selene's strikers) included Badgers, bats, hedgehog, African hunting dogs, skunk, swan, squirrel etc._

  
_There were once a whole variety of ways to contact a spirit animal even if you were Nagual, Tonal or someone with different forms of totems around the world._   
_They would work together in the night AND Day to protect everyone from different threats which included Clan Takeshi, thieves who preceded Lupin, Firefly mages and in rare cases: Each other._

  
_The butterfly totem users would help anyone in the day to protect alert civilians while their counterpart, the moth would take care of the night with the nocturnal animals and Nagal._

_At some point, Utupë travelled to different worlds with Rainbow Dreamer's assistance when the Nagual and Tonal people were confident enough to protect the world along with the forest and jungle without him._

_  
During this brief break, he met a wise Chinese mage who found a way to create special jewels know as 'Miraculous' to allow abstract thought and emotion of different kinds that formed into beings known as 'Kwamis' to be visible to humans._

_  
The Mage had grey hair, a grey moustache, and dark grey eyes. Wearing a type of red garment for the upper body, brown shorts and two brown bracelets on his left wrist._

_  
Utupë was curious by the concept and promised to return someday to see if the jewels would benefit humankind in a positive manner.  
He unfortunately didn't return._

_  
However, when the moon items were created, Silver Sorceline's ancestor named Star Sorceline created the moon wheel with the cat-like statues to torture people of her choosing for fun as in the cleverly crafted trap, moving makes the wheel spin faster._

  
_The Luna Magnet was forged on the moon where the sorcelines lived along with the moon cat statues that form the 'Moon wheel'…."_ Tigre began to read.

  
Just then the doorbell rang and upon inspection of the player, Tatou was at the door looking very frantic.

  
Tigre activated the mic on the player.

  
"Yes, is something wrong?" He asked.

  
"There's a shadow villain on the loose and she's not who she says she is. Dylan told me she's here for a 'mission' of some kind but a moth called Cynthia was captured" Tatou stated, worriedly.

  
"There's a chance Silver Sorceline doesn't know the truth about this 'Shadow villain'" Newt pointed out.

  
Tigre sighed.

  
"Alright, we'll help but for now let's not tell Silver Sorceline. She might not believe us until we get proof, so you might need to put cam recorder on your armadillo" he suggested.

  
"Fine" Tatou replied, in a neutral voice.

  
Then there was silence.

  
"Guys, just work out your issues now, so we can plan how to get evidence on this shadow person, PLEASE!" Redwing begged.

  
Then she and Newt went down to the green floor to reflect.

  
"So, um Tatou. You spoke to Newt about the totems, I decided to investigate them too…" Tigre began.

  
"Save your apology for later, I know about that Lupin guy as well. He and this shadow villain could be connected for all I know" Tatou remarked.

  
Tigre sighed.

  
"Alright, you go and get Dylan. We'll be on watch duty" He stated.

  
Tatou nodded in agreement before leaving.

  
During that conversation, Newt and Redwing had been talking about an upcoming comic called 'Flossy Flash' which was also a show and another show called 'Master Fang and Kick McGee' with a comic book series coming soon when Tatou used the elevator to go down for the exit.

  
"You can go upstairs now. See ya, guys" Tatou said, nonchalantly as he exited the building.

  
Newt and Redwing looked at each other worriedly before ending back on the lift to the middle floor.

So a plan now in place to help figure out what this Shadow villain's deal was, Tigre decided to share the 'Secrets of the Totems' book with his friends (other than what Newt added), but continuing where he left off.

" _However, when the moon items were created, Silver Sorceline's ancestor Star Sorceline created the moon wheel with the cat-like statues to torture people of her choosing for fun as in the cleverly crafted trap, moving makes the wheel spin faster._

  
_ Her accomplice Selene Sorceline, who had created the Luna Magnet, helped with experiments for the moon wheel when Star did some investigating on the moon through digging and found the first known moon crystal. _

  
_ The moths that were allies of the soreceline, knew details that weren't written down in books like a detail about crystals, moths and negative energy. _

  
_ It wasn't until after Star was banished by Rainbow Dreamer after using the moon crystal with the magnet on the spirit animals when they were in physical form from the moon, that Selene got an idea. _

  
_ The young magic user suggested capturing some of the animals as the world slowly progressed and evolved to have zoos for wild animals. _

  
_ Now Rainbow Dreamer was a magic white sloth who had to stay asleep to keep the forest alive so in a way Utupë was his eyes. _

  
_ In this time period, there were dragons in the world as well, but they too decreased over time.  _

  
_ As the world began to change, some of the Nagal, Tonal and other totem users began to disappear as the countries began to change and what had occurred were written down as 'stories' or 'legends'. _

  
_ Day-themed villians began to emerge as there were only a small amount of people left in France, Africa, America and Japan with totems. _

  
_ Star suggested to target the totem animals in their physical forms for a special zoo to the villians which she helped to enact while Utupë got lost in the city. _

  
_ In Japan, a special blacksmith helped to forge the shadow amulet in Japan for the Ninjalino clan before they moved location back to a city on the outskirts that had not been discovered by the west yet. _

  
_ One of the last remaining nagal got help from a loyal Clan Chou ninja in red clothing helped create the portal for Mystery Mountain and recorded it in a mystical scroll along with the 'Ring of ninjability' as they then helped the Ninjalinos settle in Mystery Mountain, their new training ground. _

  
_ Red monkey moon-absorbing statues were used in temples like the one in Mystery Mountain where a member of Clan Chou and Takeshi recorded the ingredients needed to make a glue-like substance using the statue to direct the moonlight, an enchanted glowing lotus petal and the zest of a dragon egg. These items were recorded in a book that was a series about Mystery mountain and sticky splat combinations. These items were in volume 2, the book with dance moves for the red 'Mountain Splat' with a ninja on the front with a blue flame behind them and a golden ribbon with a blue star above it was called 'Mysteries of the Ninja'. _

_ After the portal for Mystery mountain along with its scroll, the monkey statues and any books on sticky/mountain splat and Mystery Mountain itself was created, one of the Chou Ninja stole the heirloom sword . _

_ The culprit was never found but the Takeshi clan banished the Chou Ninja for their betrayal.  _

  
_ The Dragon masters were once friends with the Ninjalino clan until the last guardian was imprisoned in the Dragon Gong for next 1000 years...  _

  
_ Some time after, the Ninjalinos were discovered by Night Warrior's grandfather on an expedition.  _

  
_Totems that had been known decades ago were lost to time and fell into legend as well until only four people were left who knew about them"_ Tigre read.

"Hmmm...we better keep a look out for this 'Mystery Mountain' place" Newt noted.

"Yeah, may have to investigate after figuring out this shadow Villain" Redwing agreed.

  
Meanwhile…

  
Sometime after Masque Ombre left, Silver Sorceline with the help of her moths discovered a book in the library titled 'Legend of the Moon items' with the historically accurate information that was alluded in 'The night of the Cat' book as this had details on the statues and moon wheel along with other items lost to time that had been recorded.

  
After reading the book, she decided to give Energyboy a visit in secret by using her magnet and luna board to zoom across to America without anyone noticing.

  
She witnessed Energyboy used his boomerang and sword alongside a butterfly-themed hero against a jackal-themed villain who was trying to take out anyone who would target the African hunting dogs while trying to negotiate a comprise.

  
As this was happening, Emma got to meet Master Fang backstage and even got to film a crossover episode with him and Kick McGee that was saved to air for a special occasion in the future.

  
So, time pasted as the heroes monitored from the HQ and Dylan's body camera for clues on Masque Ombre with not a lot of clues being found.

-A year since the announcement (so around 1996 or 7)-

The heroes were attending high school now in the city, at a place called Collège Jean Tarabiscoville, located south-west, 3 miles away from the main school but about 1.5 miles from the mall.

It was a building that resembled the school in 'Miraculous' but with four floors covering all years of high school (grade 6-10 or year 6 to 11) in one building with glass windows, white blue tiled floors and yellow lockers the size of a person for students.

In the daytime, Tigre was Cyrus, Redwing was Abigail, Newt was George and Tatou was Derrick.

They shared a few classes together from Art, French and English to Maths and Science along with Physical Education.

They resembled their future children: Cyrus had the same brown hair as Connor in a 90's hair style with a yellow backwards cap on, Abigail had the same hair as Amaya but in a ponytail with green glasses in a red top with wonder woman on it and blue jeans, George had blonde hair in a 50's greaser style, green eyes and pale skin in a green hoodie and Derrick had curly light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a purple top and green jeans.

Cyrus was planning to do a degree in art, George was interested in a subject related to animals and history, Derrick was hoping to do engineering and Abigail to do creative writing.

Kenneth was in their shared French and art classes as well. 

They were all roughly 13 or 14 here (with George only being a month younger than his friends).

In one of the classes regarding philosophy, they were all asked a simple question: what career do you wish to pick in the future?

Kenneth got up in front of the class, while shaking a little bit.

"I was inspired by real-like heroes I witnessed in action at a young age to try to help people, so I'm going to try to get a degree in child development and teaching. I feel that teaching is the best way I can help the next generation to understand the world one step at a time" he stated. 

There was soft sniggering from the back of the class. It was the future parents and uncle of the wolfys who had laughed.

"What exactly Is so funny? You three troublemakers always flock together like a pack of wolves" their teacher grumbled.

"You don't know the half of it" George sighed softly.

"Well sir, I find it hilarious that this weak teen would be inspired by superheroes to be a teacher. why not try getting powers or learning ninja moves to help people?" The female, named Rachel, asked (she mostly resembled Rip with the magenta hair and brown eyes).

"Sure, I do PE but I'm NOT agile....yet" Kenneth pointed out while blushing in embarrassment.

"As for your question, I think we'd be awesome in a rocker gang playing in a band or something" Rachel added with a sly smile.

"Hmmm...not entirely practical but we can work on that. The rest of you, what answers do you have?" The teacher asked directly.

Cyrus mentioned art and different cultures related to martial arts, Abigail mentioned writing, George mentioned animal care and dinosaur knowledge etc.

"Your summer assignment is to do an letter to your future self. Think about your goals and interests and ask questions you think might be suitable to ask" The teacher advised.

Then the bell rang. Lunchtime.

They went to the lunch hall (or Cafeteria) and sat at one of the benches together.

Derrick sat with his classmates, Reggie (Renarde), Nathaniel (Namir's future dad) and Talin (current Firefly).

Sage (Energy boy) had attended the school alongside them before moving back to America for a limited and temporary amount of time.

He had short, curly black hair and blue-green eyes wearing a red eagle versing the lime-green hero known as 'Muscle Melvin' top, blue jeans and brown shoes. 

Alison and Lowell were in a different class from them with a boy called Callum who had hazel brown hair, green eyes and pale tanned skin wearing a cream long sleeved top and brown jeans along with a light yellow with a white rabbit symbol totem bracelet.

"So how should we go about training tonight?" George whispered.

Cyrus was silent.

"Hey, are you and Derrick still not talking?" Abigail asked with concern.

He nodded.

"It's more of a shaky alliance when we do work together at night" he sighed.

"I'm unsure if he'll forgive me for what I said" he added.

"Well....I didn't really like being forced to chose sides either" George pointed out in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry you had to. I'm a terrible person..." Cyrus sighed.

"Hey...that's bit harsh, Cy. You know being a leader involves learning from past mistakes right? Maybe Derrick just wants some space every now and again after a mission" Abigail reassured him.

Cyrus just silently nodded and continued eating his lunch.

"How about we try locating the lion, unicorn, heron, deer and salamander totem bracelets?" George suggested.

"Mmm...well we can try searching Theo's place for clues. We know the night terrors (Terreur nocturnes) distracted us when the lion totem bracelet was stolen" Abigail noted.

"Ok, I guess we can search tonight after training" Cyrus agreed.

-With Alison-

"Hey Callum, where did you get your bracelet?" Alison asked.

"I found it in Spain while on a school trip last year along with a cool necklace. It's the only lost totem bracelet I could locate but I'm planning to try search again once I get a archaeologist job" Callum revealed.

"That IS pretty cool. I'm hoping to become a lawyer someday to help protect the innocent and dedicated heroes who help protect our city" Alison added.

"I'm not sure what I want to do just yet but my parents think I should work at a zoo because I like wolves" Lowell said, nervously.

"Just remember, you get a right to chose what you want to be in life" Callum reminded him.

Lowell looked away in sadness.

-At the other table-

"So Reggie, where have you been all this time?" Derrick asked.

Reggie, who had green eyes, pale skin and black hair in a slicked back style wearing a orange top with the Looney Tunes on it, shrugged.

"I'm only allowed to attend school to finish my education and get a good job to secure my future" he replied.

"So, are you planning on never talking to Cyrus again?" Talin asked.

She had ginger hair and blue eyes wearing a neon pink top that conceal her firefly dog tag necklace, white jeans and green shoes with cats dotted on them.

"Not 'never' per say, more of a neutral situation where we work together when necessary but nothing more. a partnership but not friendship" Derrick explained, casually.

"I see. Well, be careful. Someone may try to exploit such a weakness" she warned.

Kenneth sat on his own for the most part, looking over in sadness.

When he was done eating, George came over to him.

"Say Kenneth, would you like to study with us in the library?" he offered.

"S-sure!" Kenneth remarked.

They ended up helping each other with study tips regarding the letter essay they'd been given along with Maths, Art, English and French assignments they'd all been given as well.

"I think I'll be ok working on this on my own at home now" Kenneth said, confidently after the study sessions during the day.

"I'm glad. Same time tomorrow?" George suggested.

"Yeah, I'd love that" Kenneth said, eagerly.

-That Night-

Kenneth was at his home studying late, when he noticed a light from outside.

He looked out of his window to look at the Totem pole from afar.

He chuckled to himself.

"I wonder how long that's been in this city?" He asked at the sky.

Then an idea came.

 _I could do my topic on questions I have about the totem pole!_ He realised in thought.

He went back to his desk and began to write furiously with a smile on his face.

-Inside HQ-

Tigre, Newt and Redwing were in their respective rooms while Masque Ombre gathered data based on their performances.

Tigre leapt from light to light along with the monkey bars and gym equipment.

Newt practised his camouflage. Due to Newt being part sea turtle, he could hold his breathing for almost 7 hours with a lot of practice done in the preceding years.

He also practised his venom tail ability at a targeting board.

Redwing practised her energy claws with a hologram simulation, then her feather projections, flight accuracy and owl screech.

Tigre then moved on to target practise with his stripes, super tiger speed, cat ears and tiger claws that channel the rage of a tiger.

About an hour or two later, they had a break.

"That was pretty intense" Newt admitted while coughing.

"How long did you do?" Tigre asked.

"An hour underwater. Good thing we have powers otherwise I couldn't survive that" Newt admitted, hesitantly.

Redwing nodded.

"That will come in handy against the phantom thief I'm sure but... we might need a way to communicate with you down there" she noted.

In response, a green light surrounded Newt's eyes, gifting him with waterproof contacts that can translate muffled sounds into words.

"We do have our built in comms in our suits already" Newt pointed out.

"Good, now let's head to Theo's place" Tigre instructed.

They took the future Cat-car onto the streets.

Theo's house was close to the apartments with the arches and a factory was being built on the outskirts west of the park.

When they arrived, Theo wasn't home but Emma and his parents were there.

Newt used his camouflage while Tigre and Redwing distracted them with a cookie sale.

The reptile kid scaled the walls, still being quiet and invisible and looked wherever he could for the lion totem bracelet.

It wasn't in any of the rooms but he then checked the lab in the basement and found notes on the totem bracelets and Operation COMBAT (with a new working title 'Mooncrawler' as a possible new name).

In one of the boxes located were pictures of the people Theo roped into his plans including Alison and Talin.

He then hear footsteps just as he looked in the white drawers and found the lion bracelet with the note 'Return after analysis'.

He grabbed the bracelet and went back into camouflage.

The footsteps belonged to Silver Sorceline.

"Come out, hero" she called.

Newt become visible with a scared expression.

"It's ok, I have a plan. but you need to leave" she reassured him as her luna moths flew close to her arms and the box.

"Ok...I trust you" Newt remarked as he went back to be invisible and climbed out with the lion bracelet.

He returned to the future cat car to wait for the others.

  
-Meanwhile at the HQ-

  
Night Warrior snuck inside and stole the scroll of Mystery Mountain to study it.

  
He left five ninjalinos behind before teleporting away with a smoke bomb.

  
It made the bracelets of the heroes flash red to alert them.

The Tiger-mobile (future Cat Car) sped along to HQ after Tigre and Redwing returned to the car as they got alerted.

  
Night Warrior read through the scroll and found the street with the Chinese Restaurant with a flat that had outside stairs beside it. It happened to be 30 kilometres away the zoo and less than 2 metres from the new café known as ‘City Central’.

  
He did the movements to get the portal to open and headed inside.

  
He arrived in another dimension with a single path with stairs that leads from the foot of the mountain to the top with various ornaments at the foot and along the path, all of which resemble ancient Japanese or Chinese architecture and lit by lanterns. There was a bamboo forest at the base of the mountain with four other paths within it as well.

  
Next to the mountain was a currently inactive volcano.

  
He remained cautious as he ended up the mountain to the mid-way point (near the top) where a cave was located.

  
Holding one of the lanterns, he headed inside, finding the red room with a red dragon statue.

  
The mountain began to shake in anger as the red dragon statue’s eyes glowed and Night Warrior raced back down the mountain in fear.

  
A loud roar was from the cave as a red, sticky arm came out from the liquid underneath the statue’s head.

-Meanwhile-

  
Tigre checked the security camera on the Picture player and found Night Warrior on the records.

  
The Ninjalinos came down from ceiling and ambushed them with blue sticky splat.

  
“Let us go, naughty Ninja!” Redwing cried.

  
The young warriors just teased them as they waited for their leader to return.

  
About 30 minutes later, they heard frantic knocking.

  
“Selene’s strikers! Please let me in!” a voice pleaded.

  
The Ninjalinos looked at the screen, it was Night Warrior!

  
“Press the key icon to unlock the door” Tigre advised.

  
“He sounds…desperate” Newt noted as he just managed to break free of the sticky splat with his strength.

  
“Heroes, you gotta help me! I was exploring through the legendary Mystery mountain and when I got to a cave, the ground shook and…” Night Warrior began.

  
The ground began to rumble as loud footsteps were heard.

  
The HQ cameras zoomed in to find a giant pure red Sticky splat being towering the city in anger.

  
“May have accidentally awaken that thing” the night warrior finished, hurriedly.

  
“H-how do we even fight something like?” Newt wondered.

  
On the Picture player, a new icon blueprint appeared that looked like a mech appeared with a description:  
‘This new addition is mech mode, a function for giant foes that terrorize the city and beyond. Only use in emergencies. Please insert the name you wish to name this mode’.

  
“What should we name this mode, guys?” Tigre asked.

  
“Newt titan?” Newt suggested.

  
“What about Mecha Hawk?” Redwing offered.

  
“Yeah, are you in with that name?” Tigre inquired.

  
The others nodded.

  
He then entered the name in.

  
‘You have picked the name ‘Mecha Hawk’. Please proceed to vehicles to start the process’.

  
“Ok, guys. Let’s do this!” Tigre cried.

  
“What about me?” Night Warrior asked.

  
“You’re going to stay here with Taou” Redwing stated as she sent a message to him on her phone.

  
“And return the scroll to us” she added.

  
Night Warrior sighed.

  
“I guess I deserve that” he admitted.

  
So, the trio got into their vehicles and went outside to face the giant pure red splat monster.

  
The three machines began to merge together into a giant mech with the treads of the Gekko-mobile (or Newt) for feet, the claws of the owl-gilder for legs and waist, the wheels of the future cat car as part of the waist and shoulders, parts of the car as the arms and face with the yellow headlights for eyes, the front part of the gecko-mobile for the top half and the helmet and the wings of the owl-gilder on its back.

  
The seats of the tiger car were located in the chest as part of the Gekko-mobile’s front section where the Selene’s Strikers were now sitting inside.

“This is so cool!” Newt cried.

  
As Taou arrived to watch Night Warrior, he looked up in shock at the two titans.

The splat monster roared and pointed at Night Warrior.

 **Do not venture into Mystery Mountain again!** , it spoke in his mind.

The young warrior shook like a leaf.

“It…it spoke?!” He cried in fear.

Taou quickly got inside HQ.

“Night Warrior, You and your Ninjalinos are under arrest. I suggest you give up this life of crime and do community service for 3 years to make up for your crimes” he stated, as he tried his best to ‘ignore’ the giants outside.

“I’m not retiring now but I’ll consider that request after that phantom thief has shown up” The scared warrior stated.

“Fine. Now then, hand over the scroll you stole” Taou demanded.

The Ninjalinos swiped it from their leader and handed it over to the armadillo hero.

“Thank you, honourable warriors. You can all stay inside away from the danger. Hopefully, they can beat that thing before the whole city discovers there’s heroes about” Taou muttered.

-Back Outside-

“Ok, guys. Let’s figure out what this mech does!” Tigre encouraged.

On their display from their seats, a blue interface appeared with icons for the mech’s different abilities.

Newt pressed the tiger icon and a loud Tiger roar was fired at the monster.

The pure splat Monster used its super strength in an attempt to overwhelm them.

Redwing pressed the totem crystal overlapping a blade shaped like a key icon.

The mech formed an energy sword/ Keyblade (based on Crystal Guardian, a gift that would be given to Sora by the future PJ Masks) a green handle with a mixture of blue, green and red on the blade that lit up in shades of green, blue and pink to reflect the crystal statue. The material itself was exactly like the crystal statue. On impact of hitting things, it had the spirit animal images as the hit effects.

The splat monster smiled as it fired red sticky splat at the mech.

The sword activated the feather shield to protect them which made them bounce back to the creature.

“On the bright side, maybe this can count as training for facing that phantom thief?” Newt pointed out.

“Did you forget the part where we try to avoid the whole city discovering our existence too soon?” Tigre reminded him.

“No…but this feels like a good time to view this cool mech as ‘training’ too” Newt insisted.

The creature threw a swing at them and Redwing managed to get the mech to duck just in time.

“Ok, this is fine for training, Newt but less talking please!” She exclaimed.

The boy nodded as they tested out the blade’s other abilities like Gekko strength and camouflage, cat speed and reflexes, Tiger strip chains (stronger than tiger stripes) and wind magic (the strong type).

The tiger strip chains worked well for restricting the creature’s arms and legs.

Newt then activated the mech’s Water spout (multiple water attacks based on water jet) as Redwing made the legs gain red energy talons with the icon labelled ‘Owl/eagle Energy claws’.

“Tatou, ask Night Warrior where he awakened this creature” Tigre requested.

“Night Warrior, where did you awaken this beast?” Tatou asked.

“It was on Mystery Mountain inside the cave near the top. All I did was be on the mountain and hear a roar. I probably made the mountain angry” Night Warrior guessed.

The pair then gave the team instructions on how to reach the street where the portal was located and used the mech’s wings to drag it there.

 **You better not try coming to mountain again** , the monster told Night Warrior in a gravely voice telepathically.

“Ok, Ok! I won’t go back. I promise!” he remarked, sounding completely terrified.

The monster, after doing the hand movements to open the portal, was forced through it and reverted to the pure sticky splat orb.

The mountain whisked it away back to the cave, similar to An-Yu’s methods (Past and future).

Tatou was tasked with taking the scroll to the museum (where it was place in its vaults) as the mech began to head back to HQ before switching back to the individual vehicles once more.

-Meanwhile-

In his lab, Theo was close to finishing a new idea: a robot mech prototype (similar to the mech that appears in the PJ Masks Theme song that resembles Robot).

He had notes on his desk about other ideas with the seed of Orticia in a special container with a sunlight.

One of the ideas included a rocket blueprint, research on the Omniverse concept, phantom thieves and dream guardians and drawings of other robot models that were ‘on hold’.

He had a screen in his lab that could track movements with a radar and it picked up on something in the canals.

“Emma! I need you to investigate the canals for me” he called.

There was a brief silence as he realised Emma was still at the house.

He used his nokia phone to call her and quickly told her about the mission he wanted to give her.

One of the luna moths spotted the seed of Orticia and escaped out of a window to share the discovery.

As Theo continued work on his prototype and then moved on to the Omniverse travel research, Silver Sorceline was having her moths steal the heron, unicorn, deer, lion and Salamander totem bracelets to return them back to the heroes’ HQ.

The white unicorn and pink rhino bracelets were left behind to avoid Theo’s wrath.

A little while later, as Silver Sorceline was returning to her Luna Lair, one of the moths named Hina returned to her.

Silver Sorceline smiled as she received the news of the moth’s discovery.

-Back Outside, near the canals on the bridge-

Emma in her flossy Flash attire was out looking for…something.

Theo had claimed something was in there, but ‘something’ was a very…vague description.

She pressed a button on her belt to gain an air-tight helmet and scuba fins.

“Guess I better look directly” she sighed.

She jumped in and went towards the moat.

The Cannels flowed through the central of the city into Strasbourg, the neighbouring city.

Something moved as she went past the seaweed area into a cave opening.

It was here she discovered the green underwater cave with green rocks everywhere, a second level and an opening that may or may not lead to the sewers.

“Who’s there?” A menacing female voice asked.

“I’m …Flossy Flash and my …associate told me to investigate the canals. Who are you?” Emma asked, taking notice to not give away her real name.

“My name is Muriel. I don’t normally have visitors here…” the voice continued.

Out of the shadows came a 20- something human girl with sea green eyes, skin similar to Connor’s (and in turn Cyrus) and short black-light brown hair.

It was only when Flossy Flash saw her lower half, that she jumped back in fright:

Large, blue tentacles!

“Are you….” she began.

“A sea witch? Well, folklore would call me that, yes, but a very long time ago, we used to be human. My distant ancestor was cursed to be this form forever after stealing something precious. Maybe you can help me with something?” Muriel suggested.

“Like what?” Emma wondered.

“Have you seen any dragon mages lately?” Muriel asked.

“Um…no but a classmate wants to be my super rival” Emma admitted.

“There’s a crystal I need to gain full strength, if you can find it for me, I can help you with any problem” Muriel offered.

“Even….if it’s a hero problem?” Emma asked, nervously.

The sea witch nodded.

“Alright, what does it look like?” Emma questioned.

Muriel smiled.

The palm-sized crystal she sought to obtain was yellow-gold with a swirl symbol on it.

The symbol belonged to the ‘civilisation’ who once lived in the cave’s passages.

So Emma set off to inform Theo of her findings as Muriel smiled to herself.

-The next day-

At school, Kenneth did as much research as he could on the history of the historical totem pole landmark.

“Ken, do you need some help?” George offered.

“Not yet but thanks for asking” Kenneth replied.

He began his letter essay to his future self:

‘Dear Future me,

This is Kenneth from 1996.

Are you a teacher already?

Did you figure out the whole history behind our famous historical Totem pole landmark?

I have decided to share some of the information I have found so far:

_ In the 1800’s, a young French man with brown eyes wearing a top hat, red long sleeves top and brown trousers moved to Alsace where he and a few associates settled and founded what would become known as ‘Tarabiscoville’ that would end up being only 21 miles (34 kilometres) away from the future neighbouring city, Strasbourg. _

_ His name was Talbot Blanc (Meaning ‘Bloodhound White’ in French). _

_ Tarabiscoville was founded in the location that Haguenau would be. _

_ It was around 1865 or so when the totem pole was first sighted (materialised) in the perfect spot. _

_ The people built around it forming a park over time and admired its beauty. _

_ From eye witnesses, there were rumours of people called ‘Spirit Sailors’ that reporters tried to get pictures of but only ever caught their shadow or a brief picture of a piece of clothing that didn’t print well. _

I have deduced that the totem pole is almost as old as our city.

Hopefully, you, dear future me, can find the other pieces to this puzzle.

For it seems there’s some parts of history the public isn’t fully allowed to know.

Do I ever become agile?

From Kenneth (age 14).

He got to present the essay letter two weeks later.

At ‘Tarabiscoville nursery (école maternelle) and Primary school (ecole primaire)’, the school with a sandlot, playground and select area for a nursery (and the future school of the PJ Masks), a 7 year old boy tan skin and short brown hair with light brown eyes wearing an orange Goof Troop t-shirt and red jeans was playing pretend with friends: being a singer.

His name was Jayden Houston.

Some of his relatives were from America and had helped with funding for the school to be built in the 60’s to replace the old one.

In one of his classes, his teacher told them a story about the legend of the spirit animals and how they would visit children in their dreams.

Jayden hoped he’d get on to visit so he could achieve his dream: Being a singer and cheering people up across the world.

That what his favourite shows and music ‘Queen’, 90’s pop music, the fictional Hex Girls, watching Thundercats, He-Man, Ducktales, Gargoyles, Hey Arnold, Recess, Powerpuff Girls, Scooby Doo, goof Troop and even Jem and the holograms did for him: make him feel happy.

In his art class, he drew a picture of himself wearing a red jacket with a lightning bolt going across it covering a yellow shirt and red jeans with a golden-plated belt singing.

When he drew, it was continuous as if he had endless energy to give to this activity he was focused on.

“I hope to be a singer like ‘Queen’ and Jem of the holograms!” he declared, excitedly.

“I’m glad you have a goal, Jayden” his teacher said, with a gentle smile.

-That night-

When the boy was asleep, he had an unexpected visitor….

-Dream-

Jayden was in the clothes from his drawing, singing on stage when a graceful white swan appeared.

“Hello young one, I am Tiān'é. I have come into your dreams to protect you from nightmares and ensure your dreams come true” the bird said.

“Are you that spirit animal they told us about? So cool!” he cried, excitedly.

The swan looked closely in his eyes.

“You have a lot of energy and hope in your eyes. I’ll do all I can to protect you” Tiān'é promised.

She knew she couldn’t give him a totem bracelet as he didn’t seem suited to be a superhero.

The spirit animals could choose who they could gift their bracelets to, the choice was vitally important to ensure the world was kept safe.

“I’ll clue you in on a little secret: I have a hunch your dream will come true regardless of me being presence or not” she whispered.

Jayden smiled.

“Hooray!” he cried.

“Oh and one last thing, you need to keep our meetings a secret. You can tell close friends if you wish and family but not everyone you know. It’s to ensure you stay safe from potential danger, understand?” Tiān'é warned.

“I understand, thank you for visiting me, Tiān'é. I’m Jayden” he remarked.

“Pleased to meet you, Jayden” the swan spirit animal greeted.

-Meanwhile, outside (not in a dream)-

At Theo’s lab, Silver Sorceline snuck in and found the seed of Orticia led by the moth who had informed her.

She stole the container with the seed inside and ran out of there as quietly as she could.

Masque Ombre watched from the shadow with intrigue.

She fired a blast of shadow energy at the seed for an extra ‘boost’.

She then smiled.

 _Let’s see how these heroes and anyone who comes after handles this little surprise_ , she thought.

Later that same year, the Selene's Strikers had a surprising sea encounter that involved ANOTHER Mech fight...

-To Be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally did what I promised. I'll save some other missions this team (Selene's strikers) had as flashbacks if I can (maybe).  
> Um the Pure splat Monster is based on Tim's form (mostly because his form was hard to beat without An-Yu and I wanted to take it to the next level. I had some help with this idea)  
> Other than of course Arsène Lupin III, I have another surprise next time.  
> Utupë and Rainbow dreamer are from the books.  
> I hope this brighten ups your day, today is a...emotional day for me and i hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.  
> I had fun working on it.  
> See ya next time.  
> Grace, out!


	5. Chapter 5-another year of trainning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to cover the two year gap properly. This includes a very small reference to 'Starbeam'.  
> There are elements seen in the episode 'Legend of the Wolfy Bone' included here as foreshadowing to that exact episode.  
> The bit with Octabella will be referenced again in a different story.

-The following year-

The heroes were now roughly 14 or 15 (depending on their birthdays).

Training was still in effect every other night and Silver Sorceline had taken the Seed of Orticia to Rainbow Dreamer, in the joint forest and forgotten jungle he helped to keep alive.

Theo had acquired some data from the Selene’s Strikers’ battle with Muriel when she was powered by the teleporting crystal.

He had managed to make small progress on Omniverse travel research, hoping to test it with a dimension his computer screen had selected: Somerset (home of the hero ‘Wonderbeam’ and the secret operation of 'Beam Control' by her father).

He made a portal form to Somerset but it only five minutes due to being highly unstable, causing Wonderbeam to get a brief glimpse of Theo's face.

While writing down his findings, a thought came mind:

‘ _Maybe I should do some digging into that mystery mountain place Night Warrior came across last year?_ ’'.

Some time later, he stole some books from the Museum’s library section on Mystery Mountain and came across a book that contained legends about some different items and scrolls found on the mountain (this information was spread across different mountain legend books)

The book he had called ‘Mystery Mountain legends volume 2’ included the words ‘Multiverse connection loop'.

It said the following:

‘This scroll holds the secrets to many things:

A stable portal, the ‘chain’ to a new beginning and the key to dimensional travel.

It is hidden somewhere on the mythical pagoda, only with the scroll can you know the chant that will make or break history!’.

He proceeded to photocopy this passage, placed a sticky note on the page and returned the book.

Seeing that felt like a dead end given he had no access to the scroll of mystery mountain (the one with the portal ritual), he turned to the next thing on his list:

Phantom thieves, dream guardians and his rocket design.

With the seed of Orticia gone, he began to work on researching dream guardians (that included the lost cosmic spirit animals thought to be imprisoned somewhere in space).

Using his computer, he ordered the night terrors (Terreur nocturnes) to steal a copy of a book on Arsène Lupin for phantom thief research.

-At the school-

The class were given a task to research a part of history at intrigues them.

Cyrus and George decided to use Kenneth’s report from the previous school year as inspiration.

“So, same time tonight after we work on our projects, right?” Abigail asked.

The boys nodded.

They went to the library to start working on their projects.

It was in some of the books and what little they could find on the early ‘90’s’ internet that got the ball rolling.

Their subject was the city they called home:

'1800’s:

A young French man with brown eyes wearing a top hat, red long sleeves top and brown trousers moved to Alsace where he and a few associates settled and founded what would become known as ‘Tarabiscoville’ that would end up being only 21 miles (34 kilometres) away from the future neighbouring city, Strasbourg.

Tarabiscoville was founded in the location that Haguenau would be.

The azure dragon, black tortoise, Vermilion bird and white tiger were the first to come to earth from the stars and were the first spirit guardians for the Nagual near the start of the ‘Totem hero and Moon trial era’, helping them learn how to shift forms.

It was around 1865 or so when the spirit animals visited France during the time known as the ‘Totem hero and Moon trial era’.

They included lizard, butterfly, snow leopard, blue tiger, red owl, pink salamander, Unicorn, bat etc as the totem pole materialised in the perfect spot.

The people built around it forming a park over time and admired its beauty.

The very first ‘PJ Masks’ picked by the spirit animals were called ‘Spirit Sailors’ who ended up facing Firefly mages, corrupted totem users Thieves prior to Lupin and dragon hunters.

This team included the white tiger at first before moving to what would become known as China.

There were people like Nerrisa who lived underground, using the underwater cave and its passages to move around unseen. These beings included a magpie-themed girl with pink hair, naugal who could shift in amphibian or aquatic animals. They created the Sky crystal.

One of the remaining dragons, that was green, hid a egg in the area they ended up founding Tarabiscoville (it was found underneath a building centuries later).

There were at least 6 groups that came after them who continued the tradition to protect their home as it grew into a city with statues of the founder found near the museum and the park’s pathway.

As the world began to change, some of the Naugal, Tonal and other totem users began to disappear as the countries began to change and what had occurred were written down as 'stories' or 'legends'. 

Day-themed villians began to emerge as there were only a small amount of people left in France, Africa, America and Japan with totems.

This included the generation of teams that kept protecting their home from threat inside and outside the city (like the day-themed villians).

It was around this time that the sorceline (who moved from the moon) and Nagal and Togal (that were gradually being hunted) and people from underground discovered the sky city with two of the known dragons who survived.

The sorcelines on the moon moved to different parts of the world as time began to alter the world, the ones in the sky remained hidden until all that were left were books and items as proof of their existence.

Star suggested (to Selene) to target the totem animals in their physical forms for a special zoo to the villians which she helped to enact while Utupë got lost in the city. 

In Japan, a special blacksmith helped to forge the shadow amulet in Japan for the Ninjalino clan before they moved location back to a city on the outskirts that had not been discovered by the west yet. 

One of the last remaining nagal got help from a loyal Clan Chou ninja in red clothing helped create the portal for Mystery Mountain and recorded it in a mystical scroll along with the 'Ring of ninjability' as they then helped the Ninjalinos settle in Mystery Mountain, their new training ground. 

Red monkey moon-absorbing statues were used in temples like the one in Mystery Mountain where a member of Clan Chou and Takeshi recorded the ingredients needed to make a glue-like substance using the statue to direct the moonlight, an enchanted glowing lotus petal and the zest of a dragon egg. These items were recorded in a book that was a series about Mystery mountain and sticky splat combinations. These items were in volume 2, the book with dance moves for the red 'Mountain Splat' with a ninja on the front with a blue flame behind them and a golden ribbon with a blue star above it was called 'Mysteries of the Ninja'. 

After the portal for Mystery mountain along with its scroll, the monkey statues and any books on sticky/mountain splat and Mystery Mountain itself was created, one of the Chou Ninja stole the heirloom sword. 

Sometime after that, the Ninjalino clan moved to Mystery Mountain, as their new training ground. 

At some point, the Ninjalinos were discovered by Night Warrior's grandfather on an expedition. 

By the time, Night Warrior's grandfather found them, the mallet was long gone, and he had the gong moved to the museum to showcase to the city folk.

Totems that had been known decades ago were lost to time and fell into legend as well until only four people were left who knew about them

** (What is known as the lunar legend or ‘Modern era) began with the 1920’s…. **

Crescent Crusaders (1920’s era, fought Arsène lupin, the great, great, great grandfather of Arsène number 4):

In 1925, Tarabiscoville got a visit from Paris' infamous thief- Arsène Lupin.

He faced the PJ masks at that time called Crescent Crusaders with his white staff.

He had tried to steal a diamond known as the 'Diamond of Invisibility.

The thief had vanished into the shadows by the time, the heroes had arrived in the museum in shock.

The Crescent Crusaders discovered that the sewers were connected to a cave with many passages left by the people who once lived there.

About 8 more groups of heroes came and went after the Crescent Crusaders…

** The moon landing (mentioned in ‘Moon Cuddly’): ** Catboy tells Gekko about the Apollo 11 mission: 50 years ago, 3 astronauts lifted off and became the first men who walked on the moon, specifically in the year 1969. (Aired in 2019) All across the world, people witnessed this historical event.

The 60’s had the team known as ‘Artemis’ astronauts’ that would help protect the space station and city with the help of a star-powered hero (affiliated with the sky City).

Two more groups came and went (prior to Selene's Strikers' formation)....'

“Abigail, it seems that over the years there’s been other teams before us” Cyrus realised.

“And this Phantom Thief person has been in the city before, generations ago” George added, gravely.

“It….could be why we’re getting visitors next year” Abigail guessed.

“Hmmm…but how to cover this topic without giving too much about us away?” Cyrus wondered.

“We could frame like a documentary in the style of a fairy tale?” George suggested.

“Maybe I can assist?” Callum asked.

“Sure, do you like legends too?” Abigail wondered.

Callum nodded.

“There’s so much out there we don’t know yet. For all we know, Santa could actually exist, and magic is out there” he remarked.

The trio looked around to see if anyone was listening, everyone else was stuck into their research.

“Well, Callum. There’s a chance you might be right but it’s best if not everyone knows magic is real” Cyrus whispered.

“How about we meet up at my house later to continue this conversation?” Callum suggested.

“Do you have any siblings?” George asked.

“Well, I do have a brother…” Callum began.

“As do I” George revealed.

“And I have a sister, who recently received the family heirloom known as ‘The giving Owl’” Abigail added.

She showed them a picture of her sister, a girl with the same hair as Abigail only wavier and brown eyes wearing a purple top with Dot Warner and brown jeans hold a statue of a white, blue, and pinkish-purple owl perched on a white orb.

“But don’t worry, he’ll be busy practising for a role in his room” Callum reassured them.

-At Callum’s house that evening-

Callum’s brother Corvin was preparing to audition for the role of the Titanium Ground hound in Flossy Flash.

“So Magic is real, you’ve seen it through the artifacts your friends helped bring to the museum and something about spirit animals?” Callum recited.

Cyrus nodded.

“And your bracelet?” he asked.

Callum chuckled.

“Yes, it does what yours does, but I haven’t used it as much since I found it” he admitted.

He then sighed.

“But given what you’ve told me, what even is the best way to go about this project without revealing to everyone magic exists?” He wondered.

“We edit things out, don’t say the hero team names but imply someone did help. If we divert attention from the magic, it much just work” Abigail suggested.

They worked together on the project into the night, just barely finishing at 10 pm when Corvin returned home from his audition.

Corvin had short but slick dark brown hair, green eyes and skin like Callum and Cameron, wearing a Titanium silver costume (actually made of leather and cotton) that resembled a groundhog (or Woodchuck).

“How did it do, Corvin?” Callum asked.

“I got the part. Oh, and I got to meet Kick McGee!” Corvin said, excitedly.

George chuckled.

“My brother plays him, did Sloppy the dog mascot say hello too?” he wondered.

Corvin nodded.

“Maybe your new friends can come round another time and we can watch Flossy Flash and Master Fang together?” he offered.

“That would be wonderful” Cyrus said, happily.

-Around the same time that the teens were working on their project-

The wolfy teens were having a personal mentoring session with the mighty ‘Muscle Wolf’, a were-wolf warrior with golden wristbands, glowing pink eyes and wearing just a red loincloth with a golden wolf belt.

Like most heroes, he too had comics based on his many real adventures.

“children, tonight we shall be setting up a super elaborate quest for the next generation. Using wolf vision googles, a wolf statue in the park, my dog tag will be placed inside a wolf statue in the museum, a paw print stepping stone on the roof of the museum for angling the moonlight to the final location: the cave underneath the city. This golden bone is based on the legendary wolfie bone that fuels the were-wolf curse and is fueled by pink wolf energy” Muscle Wolf explained.

“So, what’s the point of this long quest that only happens on a certain night on a ‘super wolf moon’ as your comic put it?” Rachel’s brother asked.

“The purpose of this quest is to learn a special lesson along the way” Muscle Wolf stated.

“You may not get the power you desire, but you’ll acquire the power you NEED” he added.

After setting up the different parts of said quest, the wolfy teens were challenged to test it out themselves with the promise to put everything back the way they found it afterwards.

The wolfy goggles were placed inside a green box underneath a rock.

When they did the quest, Rachel took charge at first but with persuasion her brother took over and led them to the end: the underwater cave with the hidden chamber with wolf statues, pink wolf energy/magic and a puzzle floor with boobytraps on the way to the wolf statue with the golden ‘wolfie bone’ in its mouth.

“I’m glad you made it. It means the quest idea works. As a reward, please leave a note for future generations to find as a bonus” Muscle Wolf requested.

So, one by one the wolfy teens took turns to write on the paper that had been given to them and ended it by signing with all their names.

-The next day-

At the school, Cyrus and Abigail were doing some additional work on the editing side of their shared project (in form of handwriting and early Microsoft word).

When it was eventually time to present, they practised what each person would cover.

‘(Edited version of their city’s history)

'1800’s:

A young French man with brown eyes wearing a top hat, red long sleeves top and brown trousers moved to Alsace where he and a few associates settled and founded what would become known as ‘Tarabiscoville’ that would end up being only 21 miles (34 kilometres) away from the future neighbouring city, Strasbourg.

Tarabiscoville was founded in the location that Haguenau would be.

The azure dragon, black tortoise, Vermilion bird and white tiger were the first to come to earth from the stars and were the first spirit guardians for the Nagual near the start of the ‘Totem hero and Moon trial era’, helping them learn how to shift forms.

It was around 1865 or so when the spirit animals visited France during the time known as the ‘Totem hero and Moon trial era’.

They included lizard, butterfly, snow leopard, blue tiger, red owl, pink salamander, Unicorn, bat etc as the totem pole materialised in the perfect spot.

The people built around it forming a park over time and admired its beauty.

Unknown figures helped fight off Firefly mages, corrupted totem users Thieves prior to Lupin and dragon hunters.

There were people like Nerrisa who lived underground, using the underwater cave and its passages to move around unseen. These beings included a magpie-themed girl with pink hair, naugal who could shift in amphibian or aquatic animals. They created the Sky crystal.

One of the remaining dragons, that was green, hid an egg in the area they ended up founding Tarabiscoville (it was found underneath a building centuries later).

There were at least 6 groups of figures that came after who continued to protect their home as it grew into a city with statues of the founder found near the museum and the park’s pathway.

As the world began to change, some of the Naugal, Tonal and other totem users began to disappear as the countries began to change and what had occurred were written down as 'stories' or 'legends'.

Day-themed villians began to emerge as there were only a small amount of people left in France, Africa, America and Japan with totems.

It was around this time that the sorceline (who moved from the moon) and Nagal and Togal (that were gradually being hunted) and people from underground discovered the sky city with two of the known dragons who survived.

The sorcelines on the moon moved to different parts of the world as time began to alter the world, the ones in the sky remained hidden until all that were left were books and items as proof of their existence.

Star suggested (to Selene) to target the totem animals in their physical forms for a special zoo to the villians which she helped to enact while Utupë got lost in the city.

In Japan, a special blacksmith helped to forge the shadow amulet in Japan for the Ninjalino clan before they moved location back to a city on the outskirts that had not been discovered by the west yet.

One of the last remaining nagal got help from a loyal Clan Chou ninja in red clothing helped create the portal for Mystery Mountain and recorded it in a mystical scroll along with the 'Ring of ninjability' as they then helped the Ninjalinos settle in Mystery Mountain, their new training ground.

Red monkey moon-absorbing statues were used in temples like the one in Mystery Mountain where a member of Clan Chou and Takeshi recorded the ingredients needed to make a glue-like substance using the statue to direct the moonlight, an enchanted glowing lotus petal and the zest of a dragon egg. These items were recorded in a book that was a series about Mystery mountain and sticky splat combinations. These items were in volume 2, the book with dance moves for the red 'Mountain Splat' with a ninja on the front with a blue flame behind them and a golden ribbon with a blue star above it was called 'Mysteries of the Ninja'.

After the portal for Mystery mountain along with its scroll, the monkey statues and any books on sticky/mountain splat and Mystery Mountain itself was created, one of the Chou Ninja stole the heirloom sword.

Sometime after that, the Ninjalino clan moved to Mystery Mountain, as their new training ground.

At some point, the Ninjalinos were discovered by Night Warrior's grandfather on an expedition. 

By the time, Night Warrior's grandfather found them, the mallet was long gone, and he had the gong moved to the museum to showcase to the city folk.

Totems that had been known decades ago were lost to time and fell into legend as well until only four people were left who knew about them

(What is known as the lunar legend or ‘Modern era) began with the 1920’s….

In 1925, Tarabiscoville got a visit from Paris' infamous thief- Arsène Lupin.

He faced a unknown group of figures that people never seemed to get a picture of with his white staff.

He had tried to steal a diamond known as the 'Diamond of Invisibility.

The thief had vanished into the shadows by the time, the heroes had arrived in the museum in shock.

This same group of figures discovered that the sewers were connected to a cave with many passages left by the people who once lived there.

About 8 more groups of heroes came and went after that group…

The moon landing (mentioned in ‘Moon Cuddly’) 50 years ago, 3 astronauts lifted off and became the first men who walked on the moon, specifically in the year 1969. (Aired in 2019) All across the world, people witnessed this historical event.

The 60’s had the team that would help protect the space station and city with the help of a star-powered figure never caught on camera.

Two more groups of figures came and went as the years past and no one knows to this day who they were and where they came from…’ this was a run down of what the group went over in class.

They ended up getting a B grade for their intense research and perseverance.

From that night onwards, Callum would accompany the team as Lapin Doux (Gentle Rabbit) to get a feel of what they do.

He wore a bunny costume with rabbit ears with a bunny symbol reminiscent of the PJ Masks’ symbols (which glows white) with sliver carrots dotted on it to stand out with only his eyes visible.

On one of the mission he tagged along with, the Terreur Nocturnes had found one of the few other copies of Arsène Lupin due to Talin keeping the book on said thief that she’d stolen a while ago.

“Return the book, Terreur Nocturnes!” Tigre demanded.

“Make me!” the rat member cried.

“Um Rabbit dash!” Lapin Doux cried as he dashed around the group at top rabbit speed.

The worm member used the rat member’s tail to trip him up causing him to crash into the bookshelves.

“Solar Flare is a better hero than you” the rat member remarked.

“Solar Flare is a more experienced hero but he’s still learning!” Redwing cried.

She used her screech on them and the worm user, with inches to spare, escaped with the book as Tigre used his tiger stripes on the group, capturing only two of them.

“You know you could have just borrowed it with a library card like a normal person” Newt sighed.

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” The rat member pointed out.

She then shrunk and loosened the ‘rope’ stripes, allowing her fellow team mate to also escape.

“I’m sorry guys, I messed up the mission” Lapin Doux said, guiltily.

“It’s ok, Lapin. It’s your first mission with us, we’re allowed to make mistakes as heroes” Redwing said, gently.

“Yeah, it’s part of the job” Tigre added.

“As long as you learn from them” Newt finished.

-Meanwhile-

The Terreur Nocturnes returned with the book 30 minutes later.

“Before you go, is there anything you’d like to share that may help me with my research?” Theo asked.

“Well, there’s this fairly recent show called ‘Fluppy Dogs’ that I enjoy a lot. It just got greenlit for three more seasons” the rat member said with intrigue.

“Thank you, team. I’ll put it on my list” Theo said as he waved them away.

“Oh, and one more thing, we encountered someone new with the Selene’s Strikers, sir. Some kind of inexperienced rabbit hero….”the fly member added.

Theo had an intense look as he began planning in his head.

“I appreciate the full update. You can have the rest of the night off” he stated.

“Thank you, Theo” the worm member said as they rushed off.

The second they left; Theo researched whatever he could on ‘Fluppy Dogs’, see in their universe Fluppy dogs did become a successful and popular show.

Theo did research on the cartoon known as ‘Fluppy Dogs’ and tried again with his computer, making another unstable portal.

He put his arm in and retrieved a golden crystal key from Ozzie the green Fluppy moments after the other Fluppys came out of the door to experience adventure on Earth as ‘regular dogs’ with owners.

This key could open inter-dimensional doorways to other worlds and Theo decided to keep it and his limited research on omniverse travel, Phantom thieves, dream guardians, seed of Orticia and his rocket design in a marked box alongside his project with the unofficial ‘mooncrawlers’ with Alison and the other candidates he picked (AKA Project COMBAT).

With the dream guardians, he ended up discovering that the item known as a ‘Giggle rock’ was one of the necessary ‘keys’ to finding the lost cosmic spirit animals.

So, the year moved along: Callum as Gentle Rabbit/ Lapin Doux slowly adjusted to helping the Selene’s Strikers on some night missions with his good luck streak power helping his growth in confidence, Theo completed his mech and became 95% prepared for the upcoming phantom thief threat and one of Newton’s parents eventually retired from protecting the space station, moving on to be the main protector of the city in the sky alongside Lilifée and Magitress.

By about Octobter-ish time, Theo decided to give the Selene’s strikers one more test:

Attacking the city with his mech.

This mech resembled Robot in body type with a pink ‘eye’ above a green viewing screen that the person inside can see out of.

“So how are we going to stop Theo?” Newt asked.

“Lapin Doux, we need you on defence outside to distract him” Tigre stated.

“Um…alright but what will you do?” Lapin Doux wondered.

“We’ll fight mech with mech and have your back” Redwing reassured him.

Lapin Doux headed out and sped around Theo’s mech.

It fired red lasers which the rabbit hero dodged at rabbit dash speed.

It damaged nearby cars with its blasts ranging from ‘physical’ to ‘Cutting edge’ (razor sharp effect).

Theo activated its extendable arms to go after him and Lapin Doux used Swift dig which involved summoning rabbit claws and digging to avoid the attack.

Back in HQ, the Selene’s strikers hop into their vehicles and activated Mecha Hawk mode as soon as they were outside.

“Ah, so I get to see the hero mech in action. Let’s see if my mech can take it” Theo stated.

He made his mech form a sword and a dark green energy shield.

Tigre activated Mecha Hawk’s energy sword.

“Ok, guys! Charge forward and defend Lapin Doux with all you got!” he cried.

Newt activated Waterspout, a multiple water attack from both hands at the circular mech.

Theo activated his missiles and used the feet jets to take to the skies.

“Activate Owl wings!” Redwing cried as she pressed the wing icon.

Mecha Hawk then gained red wings and flew after him.

Summoning the red feather shield, Mecha Hawk deflected the missiles back at Theo.

Theo activated the levitation option for his lasers and caught the missiles.

Mecha Hawk went into camouflage and used tiger speed to get behind him.

Theo activated fire on his sword and sliced one of Mecha Hawk’s arms off.

He smiled.

Keeping his energy shield up, he watched as the heroes used a combination of Tiger Roar and Tiger strip chains on his mech.

The mech’s extendable legs twisted around the Mecha Hawk’s feet.

“I have you now!” Theo stated.

“Guys, we need to use the last resort” Tigre said, hurriedly.

“Wait, we didn’t use the move with Muriel” Newt recalled.

“Oh, right. Theo doesn’t know that” Redwing then chuckled.

Upon pressing a variation of the Totem crystal button, the Mecha Hawk activated a move that would become the basis of ‘Night-time Mayhem’: channelling the power of the three totem animals (Red owl, Green newt and blue tiger) along with moonbeams into a light destructive blast.

The blast damaged Theo’s mech and he had to pull the emergency escape lever, it made him eject the mech as it fell to the ground.

Theo’s eject chair had a parachute, so he landed safely.

“Fine, I admit defeat, but do you really think you’re ready for Phantom thieves next year?” Theo questioned.

Flossy flash and some people who knew his parents helped move the damaged Mech to his factory.

Lapin Doux came out of the ground in relief.

“You did good, Lapin. Maybe you can be a permeant member?” Tigre suggested.

“Thanks, but I think getting to help occasionally is enough for me” Lapin admitted.

-(Brief flashforward to 2014)

Around later October, not too long after Callum left on his trip, Muriel gave 9-year-old Octabella a special gift: a greenish-blue purple underwater crystal that had been passed down the generations.

“What is it?” Octabella asked.

“It’s an underwater crystal that once belonged to our ancestor Nerrisa and was passed down the family. It can trap people in crystal with water blasts” Muriel explained.

Young Octabella took it and placed it on the shelf in her room for safe keeping.

Recently, People had begun fishing either illegally or while following restrictions, causing problems for Muriel when she was searching for food to feed herself and Octabella.

“Octabella, I need you to do me a big favour: Stay in our little den, keep growing and collecting crystals but stay hidden. I’m gonna draw the humans away from our home” Muriel stated.

Octabella, while not wanting her mother to leave, obeyed and stayed hidden in their home near the roots of the trees along the canal banks.

It was about 2-3 miles from the underwater cave (discovered in Master of the moat), within the canal among the tree roots.

Looking over at the young hermit crab, she gave a sad smile.

“Percival…can you stay with her, please? She’ll need the company” Muriel requested.

“Of course,” he replied softly.

She noticed one of the boats moving in the direction of home and made the fisher person seen one of her tentacles.

She then led them away from that direction and made the boat give chase.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to return after that quick-fire decision.

-End of flash forward-

And so, the Selene’s Strikers used what little time they had left of the year to be extra prepared for the phantom thieves….

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Corvin is technically the character seen in 'Fly me to the moon' dropping off Cameron.  
> I just gave him a name and stuff
> 
> The failed pilot 'Fluppy Dogs' is both referenced and 'included' in a alternative world sense here.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to finish chapter five, but it's complete now.


	6. Chapter 6-Post two year gap, the sight of a gentleman thief, spirit return and present-day meetings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lupin Family's theme music is Jazz specifically 'Lupinranger Roll Call or Henshin Theme'.  
> There's a small reference to another one of my stories called 'Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story' in this chapter.  
> There will be small references to season 1 here and regarding the present-day characters, their meetings with the PJ Masks will occur in separate chapters to avoid a narrative clash.  
> This has my take on the 'Legend of the PJ Masks' book from the French series the show is based on.  
> Chante means being sung and Corbin means Raven.

-In Paris-

As the heroes and Villians approached their 15th or 16th birthday (or had already turned that age), a young man who wore a black suit with a black top hat, white gloves, black smart shoes, a cane and a masquerade mask looked at his heist notes as he watched a vehicle transfer the famous diamond necklace to Tarabiscoville.

He quickly used a basic pay phone to make a call.

"Mother, we can move to Tarabiscoville for a few days to see if it can make a good home. I want to enact my plan in three days" He stated.

His name was Arsène Lupin III and his mission was to continued his family legacy by stealing famous items from France without getting caught.

Arsène Lupin III and his family arrived in Tarabiscoville during the night after a three-day journey.

  
As they got used to their temporary residence in a bed and breakfast about four miles from the park, Arsène went to his dad.

  
"Would you like to help me with this heist? I figured it could be a big finale for your crime careers" He offered.

  
His dad smiled as they all put on their outfits as their jazz theme music played in the background.

  
The trio went out to the museum and onto the roof to survey the area.

  
There were security guards on duty that were not in the room with the dinosaur skeleton as the thieves used a rope to get down and locate the specific room with the necklace.

  
One of the moths and Ninjalinos witnessed the start of the heist and ran off to contact their leaders.

  
Meanwhile, the remaining heroes' totems flashed an alert for danger which prompted them to transform and teleport to the HQ.

  
On their player, Tigre spotted Night Warrior talking to Theo and a girl he didn't recognise.

  
"Is that Flossy flash?!" Redwing cried, excitedly.

  
"Wait she's REAL?" Newt questioned.

  
"I guess so, let's go" Tigre stated as they went his car and drove out to confront them as Tatou rolled out from a hole in the ground as they arrived.

  
"What are you doing, Night Warrior?" Tigre asked.

  
"Oh, good you're all here, where's Silver Sorceline and that energy brat?" Night Warrior wondered.

  
A few minutes left, Silver Sorceline arrived on her luna board with her moths and Energyboy, who was visiting family in France.

  
"Ok, we're here. So, what's the plan?" She asked.

  
"There's a group of thieves going after a necklace and we need your help to stop them because that's OUR thing" Night Warrior stated in a proud manner.

  
"How many are there?" Tatou asked.

  
"Three. They're at the museum" Silver Sorceline replied.

  
"We better hurry. Energyboy, you stay with Night Warrior…" Tigre began.

  
"You know Flossy Flash?!" Redwing screeched excitedly.

  
Emma just smiled.

  
"I see you're a fan. Yes, I'm real but you need to keep this a secret ok? Not a lot of people know that I actually have powers" She warned.

  
Redwing nodded.

  
"So, Redwing, you can come with Silver Sorceline, Tatou, Theo and us. We need to get to the museum fast" Tigre urged.

  
"Um what about Flossy Flash?" Redwing asked, with a pleading cute look.

  
"Flossy, you can be on lookout with Energyboy and Night Warrior" Tigre sighed.

  
So, they got into Tigre's car and drove to the museum.

  
Once they got inside, Arsène Lupin III had found the room the necklace was located: Underneath the dinosaur exhibit room.

  
He was helping his dad put the necklace in a special case when they heard footsteps and turned the lights off.

  
Silver Sorceline used her magnet to trap them in a moon beam before them could escape.

  
"So, you're the phantom thieves? I suggest you get out of our city!" Tigre cried.

  
Arsène Lupin III laughed.

  
"Can't do that without this necklace" He stated while struggling against the beam.

  
"You're trapped, thief! We have you now!" Redwing cried.

  
"Wasn't there supposed to be THREE of you?" Newt questioned.

  
The young thief smirked.

  
"So why do you have villians helping you catch us?" Arsène Lupin III asked.

  
"We needed extra help for this challenge" Newt stated.

  
There was smoke as another figure with a mask came out.

  
"And yet, this girl caught us red-handed with just her power. Doesn't that mean the rest of you are not needed?" Arsène Lupin III's grandfather pointed out.

  
Silver Sorceline resorted to creating the Luna Dome to trap all of them inside the museum.

  
It was a pink large spherical force field that covered the outside of the museum.

  
If anyone tried to move said dome or even shake it, it changes colours like disco lights.

  
"Why did you do that?!" Theo cried.

  
"She wants everyone to fight us" Arsène Lupin III observed.

  
"You have a good eye, thief. Tigre, you and your pesky pals take the one of the left and I'll take Arsène Lupin III" Silver Sorceline stated as she flew towards him.

  
Chante Lupin, Arsène Lupin III's dad got out his cane to fight.

  
Tigre sped around Arsène Lupin III as Theo used one of his gadgets to force a forcefield around him as the young thief got out his sword and pushed back Tigre with one swipe into Theo only for the feline hero to bounce back towards Arsène Lupin III.

  
Newt quickly used his strength to stop his friend from colliding into the villain.

  
Arsène Lupin III's father, Corbin, switched with his son and took on Silver Sorceline to make things more interesting as Tatou joined her in battle.

  
Tatou caused a small quake on the ground to get the older thief off his balance but he didn't flinch.

  
Chante lunged at Tatou as he dodged and weaved his attacks while trying to get an opening for a punch or a chance to drill a tunnel.

  
Silver Sorceline got her moths that were with her to attack which annoyed Arsène Lupin III.

  
"I suggest you let us go, quietly" he stated.

  
"And why should I do that?" Silver Sorceline asked.

  
The young 'phantom' thief moved his cape back with his arm to reveal Redwing as he kept her near him in a choke hold position.

  
"Let her go!" Newt cried.

  
"Tell your moon friend to remove the dome and I'll spare her life, if not….it ends TONIGHT" Arsène Lupin III threatened.

  
"Silver…" Tigre began, worriedly.

  
Silver Sorceline stared back at Arsène Lupin III who was smiling deviously in that moment.

  
Everyone had frozen in silence as tension was felt in the air as it looked like the young thief would fulfil his promise of a threat….

  
The young sorceress removed the dome after looking away from Chante and the two thieves began to make their escape from the museum after releasing Redwing who began coughing in response.

  
As soon as they reached the outskirts, the Ninjalinos jumped down from four of the tall buildings catching the duo off-guard.

  
"I suggest you hand that case over gently or we'll have to go the HARD way" Night Warrior stated.

  
The duo tried to outsmart the Ninjalinos but Flossy Flash saw their movement in her thoughts and directed a kick towards Arsène Lupin III as a green energy boomerang hit Chante in the face.

  
Due to letting their guard down, they were knocked unconscious allowing the heroes to return the necklace safely.

  
Once the pair woke up, they were made to promise not to bother city again as long as they were protectors.

  
However, the Lupin Thieves made a pact with the whole family to return some day in the future to prove their skills and steal precious items from their museum.

  
So the heroes returned to HQ while Emma went home with Theo's help.

  
In the blue room, Redwing, Tigre, Newt and Tatou got unexpected visitors.

  
Out of the crystal statue came the red owl, green gecko, blue tiger and brown armadillo in a semi-physical form.

  
A snow leopard flew out to the retired young heroes as well.

  
"We have a message for all of you and it is important that you all hear it, even the retired heroes" The armadillo said.

  
"Qiú yú, what's wrong?" Tatou asked.

  
"Why have you not contacted us till now, Chu'a?" Newt questioned.

  
Yanto, the blue tiger raised his paw for silence.

  
"Why we haven't spoken in a while isn't important right now. Xuě the snow leopard is with your retired comrades" He stated.

  
"The message is this:

  
'Some day, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams.  
Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,  
Orphan and alone brings a tear,  
Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom'" Oolgee and Xuě recited at the same time.

  
"The message is quite ominous, do we get a…" Tatou began.

  
Although when they looked around, the animal spirits were gone!

  
When Silver Sorceline returned to her luna Lair probably for the last time, Masque Ombre reappeared.

  
"Silver Sorceline, before you go please record your life story in 'The harvest moon legend and the dreamer' book. Talk to Romuald if you must to get your part of Sorceline history in that book" She urged.

  
"Alright but just do me one more favour: Find Cynthia and never speak to me again" Silver Sorceline stated.

  
"As You wish" Masque replied as she left the Luna lair.

  
Once she was back in her secret hideout, she released Cynthia the moth outside.

  
She began to type up her next report on her findings regarding Silver Sorceline, Theo, Night Warrior, the heroes and the newcomer Arsène Lupin III in battle.

  
'The gentleman thief had accomplices in similar outfits. It is possible that Theo is unaware that there are lost totems out there.

I did some research on totems while observation and it appears that the wolf, rabbit, African Hunting dog, butterfly and Jackal totems are out there somewhere. I have also heard rumours of a shaman made of wood roaming in the streets in one of the cities looking for something. I don't have any evidence but this information could be useful at a later date.

  
It's also possible that there could be a Nagal left in the world somewhere but I'll have to get Night Warrior to investigate it for me.  
From now on, I'll remain in the shadows and wait for the next generation to show up. This chapter for my report and observations is over.' She had typed on her computer.

  
Then she got a call on her screen.

  
"It's probably Peepers again" She muttered to herself.

  
When she answered it to her surprise, there were about 6 people on screen: a frost fairy from neverland, a young 16 year old girl with black short hair and green eyes with a red top and a black leather jacket, a young half lizard warrior and a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a half broken mask with a hoodie.

  
The other individuals that were girls were in the corner, she couldn't see anyone else on screen beyond that.

  
She realised they were admiring her appearance with their intrigued stares.

  
"I had a feeling Peepers would want me to report in again. My last report was last week, are you his secondary allies?" she asked.

  
"We are, these five are special captives. Um do you have any recommendations for the future?" Nova, the half lizard girl asked.

  
"Well, I did kidnap a fox hero and convince the heroes and villians here to retire at 15" Masque Ombre replied.

  
It's best if I don't give them a full report. I'll save that for Shadowy Figure or Peepers, she thought.

  
"Whoa!" Coral, the one wearing a black jacket, cried as she was very impressed by her progress.

  
"Personally, I'd recommend Silver Sorceline or Theo because if you push them hard enough they will reach their evil potential" Masque Ombre added.

  
"Thank you" Nova replied as the call ended.

  
Masque then sighed.

  
"I bet that was time placement call" she muttered to herself.

  
Once she shared her latest report with Peepers, she started to silently watch the heroes from the shadows.

  
"Well, guys, I guess this is the end of the Selene's strikers Tigre said, sadly.

  
"Even though we won't be heroes anymore, we'll still be friends" Newt promised.

  
"Yeah, even when we're adults and have children of our own" Redwing added.

  
Tigre then turned to Tatou.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't try to help with your investigation on the totems. I thought we needed the spirit animals to give permission" Tigre said, shamefully.

  
Tatou put his right arm on Tigre's left shoulder.

  
"It's alright, Tigre. We move past that, are we still friends?" Tatou asked in a calm voice.

  
"Yeah" Tigre replied as they hugged to reconcile the previous tension.

  
"I'm so glad you're having more conversations now" Newt smiled.

  
'Even though the selene's strikers are over, we will still watch over you as long as you remember us even as adults' the spirit animals promised as the four heroes went home together and wrote down their hero adventures in individual journals to keep those memories safe.

  
The Cat, owl, Lizard and armadillo totems were put away somewhere safe for the next generation to come.

The rabbit totem and rabbit foot necklace were put somewhere safe and in early 2014, a note would be added into the box containing them by Callum himself as a special gift.

  
The Lupin Family moved back to Paris to continue locating famous items there.

  
When Arsène Lupin III was about 19, he went out to North America to reach for one of the 'lost totems' he had heard was in a forgotten place.

  
Night Warrior put his suit away and decided to take some flying lessons.

  
Theo was recommended to work in an official science lab outside the city as he got older with help from his parents.

  
Emma became famous as 'Flossy Flash' with her location thought powers and signature kick move.

  
Silver Sorceline gave up being a villain for a while and used her real name Artemis when she went out to find work on studying the moon.

  
She eventually found a human that she fell in love with and had a child.

  
They both agreed that it was best to give up the child to an orphanage about five miles from the school and park for the child's safety before of Silver Sorceline's family history.

  
Artemis told Romuald to place his book about the harvest moon and her family history in the library so her child could have some information to research.

  
Then she had to leave and move to America without her husband.

She eventually became an explorer.

  
He remained close by but in the neighbouring city Strasbourg.

  
Due to Silver Sorceline being from the moon, the child was sensitive to sunlight while growing and couldn't go outside to play with the other children while an admiration and overprotectiveness for the moon developed when the child received a gift left behind by Silver Sorceline:

  
The Luna Magnet and board for the child's 5th birthday.

  
-In 2014-

  
It was around May time on a Thursday at about 6 pm when three children were going to bed:

  
They were next door neighbours and had been friends for a while because their parents knew each other.

  
There was Connor, the oldest, Amaya and Greg, the youngest of the trio.

  
When the three of them had had taught about colours at school and home, Connor had gravitated towards the colour blue, green for Greg and Red and pink for Amaya.

  
It was on their 5th birthdays at different times of the year, during summer and close to autumn roughly, Greg had recently turned 5, they had received their signature outfits:

  
Greg who has pale skin, green eyes and a blond parted hairstyle wears a light green sweatshirt with brown drawstrings and beige pants.

  
Amaya who had pale skin with long brown hair and auburn eyes covered by red eyeglasses woe a red dress with white trim and pink shoulder covers, a pair of short red leggings under the dress, pink shoes and a pink hairpin shaped like an owl's wing on the right side in her hair.

  
Connor had light but tan skin, short spiky brown hair and blue eyes wearing a teal shirt covering a white T-shirt, light blue pants and red sneakers with lime green shoelaces.

  
Last year, they all received new pyjamas with different patterns on them for Christmas:

  
Greg's PJs were a pair of light green pants and a shirt featuring a lizard track pattern and a signature lizard symbol, Connor's PJs were a blue shirt with a cat symbol in the middle and pants with light blue stripes and blue slippers while Amaya's Pjs was a pair of red one-piece "onesie" pyjamas with pink-coloured arms, pink trim, and a pink owl symbol but no attached feet and pink slippers.

  
The three children were asleep with their cuddly toys: Lionel jr, a stuffed green lizard, Lady Wigglesworth, a stuffed owl and Mr. Meow, a blue stuffed cat.

  
Greg had a pet lizard called Lionel in a cage in his room that he got for his birthday as well.

  
While they were asleep, a transparent blue cat, red owl and green lizard came to them in a dream.

  
"I am Oolgee, I give you the power of an owl with wings, wind and flight. We need your help to defend others from night time threats and uncover what has happened to the other spirit animals. Please ask your parents if they have a totem bracelet. My comrades, Chu'a and Yahto are in the houses next door" The red owl stated.

  
"….My fourth comrade Qiú yú is somewhere else. Oh and there's one more thing but that can be saved for another day" Yahto was saying to Connor.

  
The three children woke up and went to their parents' rooms.

  
Meanwhile, at the orphanage…

  
A 6 and a half year old young girl with blue eyes and white & silver sparkly hair that faded to black towards the end had witnessed the return of the spirit animals in the city in disgust.

  
She was unable to sleep at night because she admired the moon so much and had not been given a totem bracelet from her parents (Her birthday was in Mid-June).

  
She held the luna magnet and luna board tightly as she went outside to find some 'friends'.

  
A bunch of native luna moths including Cynthia began to follow her as the luna magnet began to glow purple in the moonlight.  
She sighed.

  
"If those legends are true, then I'm gonna have to capture the spirit animals if I can't get my own" She stated.

  
Her magnet granted her the power to channel moon energy in purple beams and occasionally purple moon balls or 'tracker beams'.

  
It also helped her to create a new night outfit inspired by her mother: a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it.

  
She looked at the moon and then her outfit before smiling.

  
"From now on, I'll be called Luna Girl" She stated.

  
Cynthia flew to Luna girl and told her about the Luna Lair.

  
"I can understand you?!" Luna girl cried.

  
"Whoa! Must be a moon thing" she wondered.

  
As the moths led her to the sliver orb lair, a shadow moved behind them.

  
"I can help, young sorceline. I have a 'friend' you can play with as you get used to your powers" Masque Ombre offered.

  
"Who are you?" Luna girl asked.

  
"I'm a friend. Call me 'Shadow'" Masque Ombre replied, quickly.

  
Cynthia gave Masque Ombre a hard stare.

  
Masque Ombre, given that her eyes were the only thing visible, stared back intimidatingly causing Cynthia to give up in fear.

  
So, Luna Girl was taken to the shadow villian's hideout, specifically the 'basement' part of it.

  
Inside was a young boy, who was about 6 years old, in a fox outfit with green eyes.

  
"Hey Renard Rusé, wake up!" Masque Ombre cried.

  
The fox boy opened his eyes and looked around as a variation of Luna’s theme but in a punk-pop style played.

  
"Your Father was Renarde and he's been working in a factory, so I have taken over looking after you for a while. This is Luna Girl, she will be your sparring Partner" She added.

  
"That's right, he was looking after me and you would help him before I blacked out" Renard rusé recalled.

  
So, they began to practise as Luna Girl practised chasing him on her Luna board and using her magnet to hit different targets like cardboard images of past heroes as a warm up.

  
Then She had to try to lift to herself and create anything she thought of.

  
She imagined a cloud and a cloud was created from her magnet.

  
"That was…unexpected!" She said in surprise.

  
"Indeed, but save the clouds for another day. Do you envy what the daytime children have?" Masque Ombre asked after about nine hours of practise.

  
"Yes, especially the spirit animals being able to visit them" Luna Girl replied, sourly.

  
"Come with me" The Shadow Villain said, in a comforting voice as she took Luna girl and Renard Rusé through another door way into a jungle-like area where the remaining known spirit animals were located which included the lion, salamander, Heron, deer, Unicorn, wolf, Badger, butterfly, glowing green bull, white rabbit and African Hunting dog.

  
"Whoa! It's AMAZING!" The fox 'hero' cried.

  
Luna girl smiled wickedly.

  
"So, can I practise on them too with my moths?" She asked.

  
"Go right ahead" Masque Ombre replied.

  
"LUNA MOTHS! Capture the spirit animals!" Luna Girl cried as the luna moths used a spirit-proof net to trap them as they covered up the animals like a hurricane of silver and purple.

  
The young sorceline then recalled how she had watched the other children play outside and decided to destroy the school as the first attack on the daytime.

  
-Inside a hidden Dojo just outside the city-

  
Hokori Takeshi was a young 6 and three quarters year old boy of Japanese heritage with blue eyes, light mixed skin and black short hair with a white karate belt who was an only child but looked up to Master Fang so much that he trained to become a ninja with his uncle.

  
He lived with his parents in the upstairs section of the dojo which was shared with his uncle.

  
It had taken a few years for the young boy to get skilled enough to be a ninja in his uncle's eyes but once he gotten his white belt and had turned 7 (in late June), he appeared to be ready.

  
His uncle, Nigel gave him a hand-made navy-blue ninja suit with stars on it and a full-face mask showing only his eyes to conceal his identity before introducing him to the Ninjalinos.

  
They wore purple suits and had moved into the city after Mystery Mountain was deemed un-inhabitable. One of them was small and had the name 'Tim' to shorten his full name.

  
"Hokori, you will need a codename for night time. In my youth, I was called 'Night Warrior'. That might give you some inspiration" Nigel offered.

  
Hokori looked down at his suit and then up at his uncle before smiling.

  
"I'll be Night Ninja" He stated as Flutes played and the Ninjalinos cheered.

  
"Ok, enough cheering my praises. Wait, I can understand you?" Night Ninja asked.

  
One of the Ninjalinos named 'Marvin' nodded.

  
"Yes, the suit allows you to understand them" His uncle confirmed.

  
"This will be fun. Ninjalinos, let's practise outside" Night Ninja stated.

  
They all rushed outside and was about to go to the Library to read up on items or things to help Night Ninja show the world that he's the best.

  
His Uncle went out and gave him a list of things he'll need to make a signature weapon: Sticky Splat.

  
Night Ninja's eye lit up.

  
"My first night mission, let's go Ninjalinos!" he cried as they leapt into the air in the direction of the items.

  
-Inside one of the tall brown houses a mile or two from the school-

  
Romeo Mecano was the son of a scientist who neglected him a lot in his first few years of life, so he convinced his dad to let him build inventions to get the world's attention and be adored.

The previous year, he had sketched out the blueprints for his lab and his plans for a supercomputer that he had to get his dad's help to fund in order to be able to make them; The super computer being **a about 3-ish years project** and the lab being one year.

  
Theo, his dad, had been a genius scientist as a boy and even did a few top secret projects that Romeo hoped to uncover one day.

  
As a gift, Theo gave him a factory on the outskirts of the city (on the left side or north-west from where the school is found) to make his lab, gadgets and robots for any scheme he could come up with.

  
Romeo had fair skin, blue eyes and a black spiky hairdo with a white streak just over his left eye wearing a moderately-tight white lab coat with a bag strapped to his back. Along with his coat, he wears teal covered gloves, grey boots, grey pants, and black goggles with a short and thin wire antenna standing outside from the edge of the left lens frame.

  
He currently 6 and a half as his birthday was in Late July. Also he was currently home-schooled.

  
"Romeo, I know you want to rule the world but make sure you at least have a plan for once you've taken over" Theo advised.

  
Romeo wrote down 'Remember to plan what to do after taking over the world' on his notebook and tablet device for safe keeping.

  
"Don't worry, Dad. I'll plan that part after my Lab is finished" Romeo promised.

  
"Ok, Romeo" Theo said as he got ready to go out again.

  
"Try not to make a mess in my science lab" He added before he left to go to the Medical Science lab just outside the city.

  
"Once I've finished my Lab and continue my first project; I can move on to my second invention for weather" The young genius mumbled to himself.

  
"Romeo, Don't forget to have dinner!" His mother called out.

  
"Give me twenty minutes, mother!" He yelled back.

  
-Back on the colour co-ordinated street-

  
"Do you have a totem bracelet?" The children asked their parents.

  
Their parents smiled.

  
"Come sit beside us" Connor's Dad, Amaya's mother and Greg's dad said while inviting them to sit on the bed.

  
"Before we answer your question, you'll need to hear this story, it's what we were told as children as well:

  
A long time ago, spirit animals came from the stars to the children they had picked. They would protect them from nightmares through songs and sometimes even allow them to harness their powers through totem bracelets.  
They would teach the children how to use these powers in their time of need with additional surprises for later.  
However….at some unknown point, there were only 10 animals left in recent years before the legend stopped" The parents recited.

  
The children listened intently with widen eyes, taking in every detail into their creative minds.

  
"Now then, we do have a late gift for you" The parents admitted.

  
They went up into the attic and brought down a star-decorated box.

  
One was labelled 'From Tigre', 'From Redwing' and 'From Newt'. In colour-coded writing.

  
"You may open it" They added.

  
The children carefully opened the box and saw a small note beside a blue, red and green totem bracelet in their respective box:  
The cat totem for Connor, The owl totem for Amaya and the Lizard totem for Greg.

  
Connor took out the note first.

  
" 'Dear future hero,  
I have kept this totem bracelet safe, so you can have a chance to protect the night with friends like I did. Make me proud, young one.  
Tigre (Previous feline hero)'" Connor read.

  
"'…Signed Redwing'" Amaya was reading.

  
"'Newt', previous lizard hero?" Greg read in a confused voice.

  
"If you have any more questions, you can come and ask us ok?" their parents reassured them.

  
The children nodded with a huge grin before racing back up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

  
The parents looked at each other and smiled.

  
"Do you think they'll solve that prophecy thing?" Connor's dad, Cyrus asked.

  
"Maybe, we'll just have to observe quietly" His wife replied, softly.

  
Back upstairs, the spirit animals told the children to activate their bracelets to harness their powers.

  
"Connor, you shall become Catboy! Amaya shall become Owlette and Greg shall become Gekko!" a new voice that was the narrator, an invisible ally of the spirit animals exclaimed as the three children's pyjamas transformed into scales, feathers and lightening stripes.

  
"Amaya, your power moves are super owl wings to fly, Owl wing wind and owl eyes. We will help you get used to your powers" Oolgee promised.

  
"Greg, your moves are super gecko camouflage, lizard grip and super Gekko muscle which is basically super strength" Chu'a explained.

  
"Connor, you have super cat jump, super cat speed and cat ears to hear as good as a cat. We will now take you to your base" Yahto stated as the spirit animals turned them into light to transport them to the totem pole in the park.

  
They landed in the blue room which had a holographic scree with buttons for the defence system, rocket mode, remote control for the vehicles and the security camera.

The vehicles inside the totem pole was linked to the very building, spirit animals and core power source hidden deep inside tying all those elements together.

  
On their right was a blue cat themed car with light blue light-up wheels and two headlights.

  
"Wow, this place is cool but you were visited by a spirit animal too?" Greg asked.

  
Amaya and Connor nodded.

  
"I had no idea this place was here but our parents… they knew what they needed to give us… could they know more than we realise?" Amaya wondered.

  
"I call dibbs on the car!" Connor cried, happily.

  
"Children, first you must pick a name for your team of this generation and then we will help you train to adjust to your powers" Yahto advised.

  
They looked at their outfits again and remembered how they were technically in the Pyjamas.

  
"We'll be known as…" Connor began.

  
"The PJ Masks!" They exclaimed together.

  
Owlette went up to the red room which was red and bird themed with green stars and a flat screen that was a way of communication between floors.

  
In its park bay was her vehicle, the plane known as the 'Owl-glider'.

  
The Owl Glider was red with two large wings for flying, gliding and wind attacks, two large headlights for navigation in the air and two sets of claws on its underside that are used for landing (and also digging when necessary).

  
Gekko used to lift to investigate the third floor: The green room.

  
It had a green design with plants to reflect the lizard theme and a pond which led outside the building.

  
In the pond was a green vehicle for him.

  
It was a green 'sub-marine'-like machine with three sets of retractable treads for land dubbed the 'Gekko-mobile' with a movable lizard tail has six headlights and a dome-styled window for entry with the ability to turn invisible, climb walls, sub-merge, fire water jets and auto-clean.

  
So as part of their training, Catboy practised jumping to the trapezes bar with his super cat jump while Owlette practiced her flying by trying to avoid the hanging tin cans on the ceiling in the red room and Gekko practised using his super strength by punching a punching bag that had been brought over from Connor's house.

  
Then Gekko practised his camouflage on the wall to try to catch Catboy and Owlette off-guard.

  
They were then told that their suits also allowed them to know how to drive instinctively which excited the children.

  
Then the holographic computer that the children dubbed the 'Picture Player' got a red alert.

  
"The sorceline has appeared. You must go now" Yahto urged.

  
"But what if we're not ready?" Gekko asked, nervously.

  
"We'll be with you. Inexperienced or not and our powers will protect you from grave harm. Good luck, PJ Masks" Oolgee replied.

  
"See you soon" Chu'a added as the three spirit animals disappeared from sight.

  
"To the Cat Car!" Catboy cried as he ran to the dock and jumped into the front seat.

  
"My car ears are tingling from excitement. We're like comic book heroes now!" He geeked out.

  
"Yeah" Amaya said, nervously as she and Greg were apprehensive about leaving the totem pole HQ.

  
"Come on, guys. We could use a little work out before bed" Catboy suggested.

  
The pair sighed before finally giving in and joining him in the car.

  
The blue cat door opened up as Catboy drove out onto the road.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this foreshadowing feast, don't forget to suggest schemes for Luna Girl meeting Romeo or Night Ninja at different times after encountering the PJ Masks.  
> Gekko has his very young season 4 voice (from the show) in this story, from season 1 onwards is Gekko's regular voice (Kyle).  
> See ya soon.  
> PS: Do you like how I made Flossy Flash real?


	7. Chapter 7- Meeting the ninjas of the night, comics, mission number 2 and moth mission rebound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Night Ninja's debut scheme is ok!

After having some fun with the class, they had first lesson for the new semester/ term: English.

  
Their task was to make their own comic book for world book day in November.

  
Mr Shawn and a few other teachers accompanied the children to the comic book store to get inspiration for their work.

  
When they got there, the Master Fang Comics were missing!

  
"Where did the comics go?!" Connor cried in a panic.

  
Amaya examined the floor carefully.

  
Purple footprints and an orange splat were at the scene of the 'crime'.

  
"Well, everyone it looks like we'll have to use our memory to get inspired" Mr Shawn stated as they began to leave.

  
"This could be a new villain we haven't faced yet. This is going so fast though, will we even get time to improve our skills with practise?" Greg wondered.

  
"Don't worry, Greg. We'll have plenty of time. PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Amaya began.

  
"Into the night to save the day!" the three of them finished while doing the usual three circle fist pump.

  
"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day. Greg becomes…" The narrator began as moon came up and Greg pressed his totem bracelet before transforming.

  
"Gekko!" Greg cried.

  
"Amaya becomes…" The narrator continued.

  
Amaya pressed her bracelet and transformed.

  
"Owlette!" She cried while flying.

  
"Connor becomes…"

  
Connor activated his bracelet as lightening covered him during his transformation.

  
"Catboy!" He yelled before making a cat meow after he sped around.

  
Then the trio were turned to streaks of blue, green and red light through their spirit animals and landed in HQ.

  
"The PJ Masks" The heroes exclaimed with the Narrator.

  
The blue holographic interface appeared with the animal symbols for the Owl-glider, Cat car and Gekko-mobile were on the left with buttons for the front entrance and defence mechanism on the right with the camera footage at the top.

  
On screen, they caught a glimpse of at least five figures in the dark running towards Master Fang's studio.

  
When one of them came into the light, Owlette paused the screen.

  
"Is that a purple ninja with no mouth?" Gekko asked in confusion.

  
"Looks like it, we better check it out. They might be the ones behind the missing comics" Owlette stated.

  
"To the Cat Car!" Catboy cried as he activated cat symbol button.

  
They hopped inside the vehicle and drove out the cat symbol door.

  
Catboy used his cat ears.

  
"What do you mean you can't put us in?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
"When we reach the studio, we can't let ourselves be seen by the people who work there" Catboy warned.

  
"Won't people knowing we're protecting the city help us?" Gekko asked.

  
"Maybe but it could also put our regular routine and families in danger" Owlette suspected.

  
"Also, don't let Master Fang see you" Catboy added.

  
In about twenty minutes, they arrived.

  
The Studio was close to a football (Soccer) field with a race track around which was approximately 3 miles from a building with a yellow and blue car parked nearby with a bridge over a river to another street of buildings about two miles away.

  
It had Master Fang posters on the outside to signify that it was the studio.

  
Inside Master Fang and Kick McGee were waiting as the producer was trying to get Night Ninja to leave.

  
Master Fang had pale skin with a white ponytail, long white eyebrows, and a sharp white beard with a long goatee wearing a teal imperial coat with red trim and yellow around his neck.

  
"He gets a comic though, how come I can't get one?!" Night Ninja demanded.

  
"There are rules to follow with these procedures and at the moment, no one really knows you exist" The producer explained.

  
Outside, the cat car parked outside, and the heroes made their way to sneak in to see what was up.

  
"Let me prove I'm worthy of a comic, please!" Night Ninja begged.

  
"Sorry. Security, get this kid out of the studio!" The producer called.

  
Night Ninja used his smoke bomb to escape outside.

  
He spotted the Cat Car and jumped back in alarm.

  
The PJ Masks jumped out of the car to confront him.

  
"And who are you supposed to be? Pyjama cosplayers?" Night Ninja asked.

  
"We're the PJ Masks. I'm Catboy, this is Owlette and Gekko" Catboy replied.

  
"Really? You're heroes, huh? I'm the great Night Ninja, at your service" Night Ninja said, gracefully.

  
He then clapped his hands as his 7-purple, ninja-suited helpers with purple eyes appeared.

  
"These are the Ninjalinos. I suggest you let me get to be in a comic. I intend to replace that wannabe Kick McGee" he announced.

  
"Not Kick McGee!" Gekko cried.

  
Owlette and Catboy shushed him.

  
"Sorry" Gekko whispered.

  
"Get them!" Night Ninja yelled.

  
The Ninjalinos threw orange sticky splat at Owlette before she could use her owl wind move which stuck her to the ground.

  
The two to the right lunged for Catboy but he used his cat speed to avoid them.

  
Gekko was trapped by the green sticky splat.

  
"Looks like you lose" Night Ninja boasted.

  
Gekko used his muscle to break free as Catboy helped Owlette out of the trap.

  
They head footsteps from the studio, prompting Gekko, Owlette and Catboy to hide.

  
The producer and the security guards came out to see what was going on but only saw Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos.

  
"I told you kid, you can't be in the comic. You can make your own if you really want to" The producer suggested.

  
"Thanks but I just got another idea" Night Ninja stated as he and his Ninjalinos retreated.

  
The producer shrugged before going back inside.

  
"I'll get you next time, PJ Pests!" Catboy heard Night Ninja cry with his cat ears.

  
They found the missing comics near a bin bag and quickly returned them all.

  
They said their catchphrase before heading to bed.

  
A few days later, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos encountered Luna Girl and her moths on the same night they were both on night duty.

  
"Who are you?" Luna Girl asked.

  
"I'm Night Ninja, these helpers are the Ninjalinos. You look very moon-related" Night Ninja replied.

  
"I'm Luna Girl and my moths say you're taking our spot on scheming list" Luna Girl stated.

  
"How about we settle this with a race? Your moths VS my Ninjalinos. The first to knock over many lamp posts win" Night Ninja offered.  
  
The Ninjalinos and Moths got to the starting line on path next to the park.

  
The finishing line was past the city hall close to the school.

  
"Ready? Go!" Luna Girl cried quickly.

  
The two groups of henchmen used different tools to knock over the lamp posts: hammers, baseball bats, a bike etc.

  
The Ninjalinos even tried splat to knock them down.

  
They even used the smoke bomb trick to cheat.

  
Tim (Teeny Weeny) who was currently normal sized at the moment used shuriken on the moths but the moths used the moon's power to trap all the Ninjalinos in a bubble.

  
An hour later, the moths crossed the finish line with the most knocked down lamp posts.

  
"We win! In your face!" Luna Girl cried.

  
"Alright, You can do your scheming tonight but I won't forget this" Night Ninja stated.

  
After loosing to Luna Girl, Night Ninja returned home with the Ninjalinos looking down.

  
Nigel came up to his room with three books on the fabled 'Mystery Mountain', different sticky splat and mystical ninja (and Japanese) items that was connected to the 'scroll of Mystery Mountain' and Rock of power.

  
They were part of 'The secret of the totems' series.

  
His face lit up.

  
 _Time to make a list of schemes_ he thought.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next time. The full timeline for my PJ Masks stories will be shown in the last chapter. See if you can spot the hints to season one.  
> Grace, out!


	8. Chapter 8- First mission, Luna villain encounter and a lead up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some visual references to the 'Legend of the PJ Masks' French book here.  
> I had some help with the comic book idea regarding the trio getting more hero tips and that being a factor in Night Ninja's plan from p0ketiger. So thank you! ;)  
> (note: the PJ Masks' part is mostly the same as before)

The Cat Car sped along until it reached the school that was five miles from the park.

  
The heroes jumped out with Catboy smiling but Gekko and Owlette looking worried in their super pose.

  
They heard evil laughter as the school began to glow with pink-purple aura while lifting off the ground.

  
"Stop, Fiendish…..Night time villians!" Catboy cried.

  
Luna Girl turned around to approach the new heroes.

  
"And who are you supposed to be, Kitty?" she asked.

  
"My Name is Catboy, who are you?" Catboy stated.

  
"I'm Luna Girl and I'm gonna take all the day things I want, even the school!" She exclaimed.

  
"Well, we'll stop you! Because we're the PJ Masks!" Catboy cried.

  
"Yeah, um Luna Girl? Do you not go to our school?" Gekko asked, timidly.

  
Luna Girl eyed his expression closely from her luna board.

  
"You don't see to act like the heroes in comics books. Are you a COWARD?" She questioned.

  
"What?!" Gekko and Owlette cried.

  
"You're not acting like you're confident to stop me from doing this. So I'll be on my way" Luna Girl said as she began to fly back to the building.

  
"Wait!"

  
Luna Girl turned around.

  
Gekko looked flustered.

  
"Please, we can try to help you" He continued, slowly.

  
"You want to help me, Lizard legs? Try not to get in my way" Luna girl remarked.

  
She went back to lifting the school when Cynthia and another moth named Silver appeared.

  
"You what?!" she cried.

  
While getting angry and stomping her feet for a minute, Catboy used his super speed to try to get to Luna Girl.

  
She stopped her tantrum and caught him in her luna beam.

  
Catboy was dragged inside the school by the beam and locked in from the outside.

  
"When I come back, you'll be next" Luna Girl promised as the two moths led her away.

  
"I'm sorry, Catboy. I know how excited you were to fight a villain tonight, I don't feel ready for any of this" Owlette confessed.

  
"Me either" Gekko added.

  
"In all honesty guys, I'm terrified too. But just because we're new at this doesn't mean we can't learn from future mistakes" Catboy pointed out.

  
Gekko looked puzzled.

  
"Hmm… We need some kind of catchphrase for realisations like this…." He began.

  
"It's time to be a hero!" Owlete stated.

  
The two boys stared at her in bewilderment.

  
"What? It just felt like the right thing to say" She remarked.

  
"We'll need another catchphrase in the daytime as well but we can work on that tomorrow, It's ti-" Gekko began.

  
Then he stopped.

  
"Sorry, it's catchy. So maybe we could replicate the key for the school?" he suggested.

  
"Owlette, use your wind and Gekko's muscles to get me out" Catboy offered.

  
"But…we might break the school…" Gekko trailed off.

  
"We'll find a way to replace the doors just hurry!" Catboy urged.

  
So Gekko used his super muscles as Owlette used her owl wind to force the doors up while Catboy quickly backed away from the door.

  
The doors were thankfully undamaged by the attack as Catboy came out.

  
He then used his cat ears to listen out for Luna Girl.

  
"What do you mean 'they keep struggling?'!" She was shouting.

  
"I hear her. She's coming from the north west area. Owlette, you fly above while we take the cat car" Catboy ordered.

  
"Oh, and Thanks Catboy. I think this hero thing might become fun with more practise" Gekko admitted.

  
"Yeah, but how knows how long we'll be doing this right?" Owlette added.

  
"Right" Catboy agreed as the boys hopped into the car while Owlette trailed them from above.

  
They went in the direction of Luna Girl's voice and ended up in an alleyway about a mile or two away from the museum.

  
"Oi! Pesky animals, stop squirming against my moths!" Luna Girl cried.

  
"Luna Girl, what are you doing?!" Catboy yelled.

  
"Why are you out of your trap? This is why I need more assistance" the young girl grumbled.

  
They are our comrades, the other spirit animals Chu'a whispered to the three children.

  
"Release those animals! They're not things you can own" Gekko pointed out.

  
"They're mine now!" Luna Girl declared.

  
She fired luna beams at the children as they avoided her attacks and tried to lure the moths away from the spirit animals.

  
Masque Ombre watched with intrigue from her monitors as the heroes, although still new to their roles, managed to outdo Luna Girl and free the Spirit animals.

  
"Renard rusé, you can learn a lot from this girl. She has determination and wit, like her mother, but she'll need help to improve her plans on stealing things from the Daytime and protecting the moon" The shadow villian noted.

  
"I understand, Masque" Renard Rusé replied.

  
They watched as Luna Girl stomped on her luna Board in frustration as the freed spirit animals went off to sing to their chosen children at night once more.  
"You haven't seen the last of me, PJ Do-Gooders. I will get what I want eventually" she cried as she flew away with her moths.  
"We need a catchphrase" Owlette pointed out since they got their first victory.  
"PJ masks all shout hooray" Gekko began.  
"Because in the night we saved the day!" They all exclaimed, happily.

  
Luna Girl returned to the alleyway to Masque Ombre's hideout to be let inside.

  
"The moths will take you to your new lair" Masque stated.

  
"What about Renard Rusé?" the young Sorceline asked.

  
"He will be staying out of sight for now, but you'll still be training together every other night" Masque added.

  
Luna girl sighed, nodded and then flew off to follow her moths until she found the Luna Lair.

  
She found instructions on how to practise summoning a 'Moon Ball' and was very puzzled by it.

  
After that rush of a first mission, the children returned to the HQ.

  
"So, if Luna Girl is a 'Night Time Villian', that means there could be others out there" Owlette pondered.

  
"If there's others out there, we'll keep training before our bed time in order to face them" Catboy declared.

  
"And when they appear, we'll be sure to be prepared" Gekko added.

  
Meanwhile…

  
After Renard Rusé went to bed, Masque Ombre went out to see if any other villians that looked slightly familiar were out still.

  
Night Ninja had just finished locating the items necessary for regular 'glue-like' Sticky splat of the orange, purple and green type.

  
"Ninjalinos, get me my comics. It's time to go home, we've done enough tonight" He ordered.

  
The Ninjalinos moaned as they complained how they didn't get to use their skills on someone in their language.

  
"Do you remember Master Fang? Because I think you just gave me an idea. Let's go home and I'll ask my uncle for some special help" He stated as the group jumped away while flute music played.

  
Masque Ombre smiled.

  
"I'm liking this development a lot. I guess I can just watch this time" She grinned before slipping back into the shadows.

  
-To be continued-

  
Cutscene:

  
That next morning...

  
The three friends met up outside their school to discuss their thoughts about the previous night.

  
"That was real something, huh? I could barely sleep last night" Amaya admitted.

  
"After last night, I think we should brush up on our hero knowledge with comics" Connor suggested.

  
"I like Flossy Flash" Amaya stated.

  
"I like Kick McGee" Greg added.

  
"And I, Master Fang" Connor finished.

  
"It WOULD help us with our training every other night... How about after class?" Amaya suggested.

  
"Alright then, everyone who's in on the plan, put your closed hand next to mine" Connor said as he put out his right arm with his hand closed that had his cat totem bracelet.

  
Amaya and Greg put their right arms with their bracelets on next to Connor's in a 'Fist bump' circle.

  
Mr Shawn came outside.

  
"Come you three, we're going to have fun today" He called.

  
As the three children raced inside the school, they overheard some conversations:

  
"I saw a unicorn singing my sleep last night" one of the young girls with glasses said.

  
"I saw a badger" another added.

  
"Well I saw a white rabbit" Cameron said, proudly.

  
While smiling at each other briefly, Connor and friends approach their classmates.

  
"Did you hear what happened yesterday?" Amaya asked.

  
"All I heard was distant thudding sounds" one of the boys pointed out.

  
"Class, we'll be starting in five minutes. Hurry!" Mr Shawn urged, calmly.

  
As everyone went towards their classroom, music was playing.

  
"Who goes into the night   
So they can save the day?   
Who are these heroes   
To show you the way?" a male voice sang.

  
"Maybe we sing along to the music first?" Greg asked quickly.

  
"I'll allow it just this once" Mr Shawn replied as the three friends sang their theme song to their class.

  
A small Snowshoe hare and ferret watched from a distance before disappearing into shadow.

  
-end of cutscene-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Night Ninja's big debut of being a night villain ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Grace out!


	9. Chapter 9 – meeting Romeo and season 1 blues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy Romeo's debut and meeting of Luna and Night Ninja!

The following night…

  
Romeo had finished building his lab and Robot companion named 'Robot' (based on the mech blueprints from his dad).

  
"Now for my first scheme" He muttered.

  
He knew his genius mind could be allied to great things and his strongest desire was for his dad to be proud of the villain he knew he could be.

  
So, he got to work on his second project for his first scheme…

  
-The next day-

  
It was currently playtime as the main trio sat on a bench watching everyone else play.

  
"Do you think we could do more training tonight?" Greg whispered.

  
"Sure, You might discover additional powers that our spirit animals didn't inform us about" Amaya noted.

  
"Hmm… I wonder if some day I'll get cat sense or something about 9 lives" Connor wondered.

  
Just then, it began to rain suddenly.

  
"That's odd, the weather forecast didn't say anything about rain" Mr Shawn said in surprise.

  
He called everyone inside, but the trio asked if they were allowed to go home together.

  
They got their raincoats and ran home.

  
As night draw closer, the rain didn't stop as the sound of thunder was heard.

  
With another full moon obscured by the rainclouds, the children transformed.

  
Catboy checked the PJ Picture Player as Gekko took the Gekko-mobile out for a patrol.

  
"Gekko, be careful out there. The rain hasn't stopped once" Owlette warned.

  
Gekko pressed different buttons to figure out his mobile's functions like the jet spray, climbing ability, camouflage etc.

  
"I wonder why this rain hasn't stopped" he muttered.

  
Catboy used his cat ears and heard Romeo laughing.

  
"Gekko, stay in camouflage. There's a boy in the park" Catboy stated.

  
"I'm on it" Gekko replied.

  
"And we'll take the Cat-car" Catboy declared.

  
Owlette was a tad annoyed by his choice.

  
"We can take the glider next time" he reassured her.

  
He took her by the hand and jumped in the car.

  
After strapping in, they sped away to join Gekko in the park.

  
Although as Catboy drove and more rain fell, he started having bad thoughts:

  
_I don't want to get wet!_

  
_I hate water…_

  
_Maybe we should turn back?_

  
His fear of water wasn't just because in his suit he became more cat-like in behaviour and expressions…

  
It started with an incident when he was about 3:

  
Flashback

  
_ When Connor was 3 and Greg was still two, he went to a swimming centre with his parents. _

  
_ Amaya and Greg had been there with their parents and other children too. _

  
_ At that age, they had limited vocabulary akin to the Chicklette and Kittenboy forms. _

  
_ When they had all been swimming with floats, Connor accidently got to the deep end while blissfully having fun. _

  
_ Almost everyone else had been distracted when Connor lost his grip on the cat float and began to sink. _

  
_ A lifeguard on duty dived into his rescue and got him to high ground. _

  
_ He had coughed and spluttered then cried loudly for his parents in fear. _

  
_ The experience had traumatised him and his friends never noticed. _

  
_ Amaya had been too busy splashing water at Greg in her mischievous way, occasionally whiny about her swimming cap hurting her head. _

  
_ Greg seemed to act like a duck on water given how much fun he'd had. _

  
_ "Me want to go home!" Connor had demanded and his parents had to take him to get checked over by a doctor to be on the safe side. _

  
_ After that experience, he turned to art: Music, drawing and then eventually origami as ways to distract him from that fear. _

  
-End of flashback-

  
"Hey Catboy, you alright?" Owlette asked.

  
Her voice snapped him back to the present.

  
He avoided looking at her while driving.

  
"I'm fine" He lied.

  
They arrived in the park quickly and jumped out…well Owlette did.

  
"And who are you?" Romeo asked.

  
Gekko became visible next to Owlette.

  
"We're the PJ Masks, the new protectors of this city and you are?" Gekko remarked.

  
"Name's Romeo. Evil genius. And This is Robot" Romeo replied, referring to his huge green robot.

  
"It's great to be alive, Master" Robot said, speaking for the first time since his creation.

  
"Why is the cat boy still in that car?" Romeo questioned.

  
Catboy smiled, sheepishly.

  
"Catboy, come out! You're making us look weak to the villain!" Gekko cried.

  
"I…I'm afraid….of not allowing you to have back-up" Catboy lied.

  
"Romeo, why are you affecting the weather?" Owlette asked.

  
"Well I wanted to give a good impression and stop people from leaving their homes for when I take over the WORLD!" Romeo cried.

  
"With Rainclouds?" Gekko said in disbelief.

  
"With a weather machine" Romeo corrected.

  
He revealed the machine that was connected to his new movable lab: it was similar to the supercomputer but with a funnel to let the clouds out.

  
He then caused Lightning and thunder to occur and even hailstones.

  
"See if you can stop me with one member short, PJ Masks!" He cried as he hopped into his lab as Robot grabbed the sides as he drove away.

  
"Come on, Catboy. Let's chase after him" Gekko encouraged.

  
Catboy hesitated and avoided eye contact.

  
"You go on ahead, I'll catch up in my Car" he replied.

  
Owlette gave Gekko a lift with her flight powers and chased after Romeo.

  
Catboy sighed.

  
"Even if I tell them I have a fear of water, they probably would hate me for it" he muttered to himself.

  
He drove after his friends in sadness.

  
Romeo's lab went in the direction of the river.

  
"Since I know you're the guardians of this city, now I HAVE to find your HQ" Romeo declared through his lab's megaphone.

  
"What? NO!" Gekko cried.

  
The rain fell harder as the city began to flood with the rain.

  
Owlette released Gekko and he accidently uncovered his water run ability as he landed on water.

  
"Whoa! This is new!" he exclaimed as he ran.

  
Catboy began to panic as he ejected out of his car and witnessed Romeo's lab reaching the totem pole.

  
He was about to race over to stop him but froze when the heavy rain fell on him.

  
Gekko ran and picked him up, carrying him to safety into the HQ.

  
"Catboy, you're hiding something. Please tell us what is wrong" he insisted.

  
Catboy sighed.

  
"I'm…afraid of water" He admitted.

  
"Well….You're a cat…of course you're afraid" Owlette pointed out.

  
"NO! I mean I have ALWAYS been afraid. Long before we became PJ Masks, guys. But…You didn't even notice when the event that caused my trauma happened. You both always loved water" Catboy cried.

  
"Sorry, Catboy…We…didn't pay attention very well tonight…" Gekko trailed off.

  
"We can make it up to you somehow. It's time to be a hero!" Owlette stated.

  
Catboy gave a small smile.

  
"Your support right now is enough to get through this" he admitted.

  
They headed into the blue room and fought Robot.

  
Gekko was whacked into the wall making him change to the other colours of a rainbow other than green.

  
"Hmm… what a neat power!" He exclaimed.

  
He used his strength to punch Robot out of the Cat symbol door as Romeo was left standing.

  
Catboy grabbed him by the leg.

  
"I suggest you don't come back here again" he warned as he threw him out the side door.

  
Owlette shut down the weather machine as Romeo and Robot made their escape.

  
"PJ Masks all shout hooray!" Catboy cried.

  
"Because in the night, we saved the day!" They finished.

  
-On a different night-

  
Romeo was trying to study the moon's properties with a telescope and a piece of the moon found at the museum for a different idea he had gotten recently.

  
On his notebook, he had made a note of 'Carving his face in the moon' as a plan idea for a different time.

  
However, when he began to leave, he accidently frightened some grey and purple luna moths that had been nearby.

  
"Hey! Don't scare my moths like that, you freak!" Luna Girl cried.

  
"Who are you….sparkle girl?" Romeo asked.

  
"I'm LUNA Girl, and are you some child scientist?" She questioned, sarcastically.

  
"I am Romeo, child genius and my goal is to take over the world" Romeo replied.

  
"Well, good luck, Genius but hands off my moon. I'll be watching you" Luna Girl warned, with venom in her voice.

  
A few days later, he made a karaoke amplifier machine and that's when he met Night Ninja for the first time.

  
They decided to work together to break all the glass in the city with Night Ninja and The ninjalinos' singing.

  
Although it was also the start of a rivalry between them where they'd bicker about what song to sing and who sings better on key etc.

  
In his free time, he was working on two big projects: a second robot companion and a spying drone.

  
After the Present-day PJ Masks' first encounter with all three night-time villians, Romeo made a device to observe the heroes as they went home for the night and discovered their identities. This lead to the start of his supercomputer project.

He then asked his mother about attending the local school at some point as well.

"Well, if you pass your upcoming exams for this year and next year, I'll let you enrol the following year part-time, how does that sound?" Emma asked.

"It's brilliant" Romeo said, gratefully.

He gave her a hug and then smiled deviously.

His infiltration plan was to be a slow burn as his supercomputer project progressed.

  
In the HQ, the spirit animals returned to the children.

  
"You have done well for your first few nights as heroes, children" Yahto praised.

  
"We have returned because we have a message" Oolgee stated.

  
"A prophecy that we told your predecessors as well" Chu'a added.

  
" _Someday, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams._  
 _Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,_  
 _Orphan and alone brings a tear,_  
 _Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom_ " They recited.

  
Owlette wrote it down on a notebook to avoid forgetting.

  
"Children, we must warn you that once you're well-adjusted to your powers, we will appear less and sometimes in a different form, but we still look after you" Yahto promised.

  
"Thank you for sharing this message" Catboy said, gratefully.

  
"From this night going forward…" Gekko began.

  
"We will go into the night to save the day from night villians and solve that prophecy!" They vowed.

  
The spirit animals nodded in approval as they turned into energy and de-transformed the children back to their rooms to sleep.

  
As August got close and in turn Connor and Amaya's birthdays drew near, the children were shown a flyer by their parents.

  
It was for the annual fair coming in late August.

  
"Ooh! I can't wait for that!" Amaya cried.

  
"Especially the train" Connor added.

  
A spy-bot took a picture of the flyer and returned to Romeo's basement lab.

  
"Now to build something to get me anywhere I want really fast!" Romeo stated as he began to work on his next project other than the supercomputer…

  
-The end (This leads to the first episode of the show)-

** Here's my take on the full timeline for the PJ Masks: **

** PJ Masks origins/ 1.5(the scene with Masque Ombre talking to Nova, Coral and a few others in chapter 5 occurs in Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story as well but is seen as from ‘The past’ from the other side of Masque Ombre’s screen) **

  
** (past chapters set in the 90's onwards) **

  
** (For 'PJ Origins' and any flashbacks set before that, Greg has his season 4 voice and then transitions to his season 1 voice) the part with the current PJs is the year 2014 **   
** (The end of 'PJ Masks Origins' makes the start of Romeo's supercomputer work that is seen in 'Catboy VS Robocat') **

  
** -Connor and Amaya’s 6th birthdays occur before season 1- **

  
** Season 1:(takes place in 2015) **

  
** Blame it on the Train, Owlette  **   
** Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum  **   
** Catboy’s Cloudy Crisis  **   
** Super Cat Speed (short)  **   
** Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos  **   
** Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip  **   
** Gekko’s Stay-at-home Sneezes  **   
** Taking Turns (short)  **   
** Owlette’s Feathered Friend (Birdie and Lionel’s debut)  **   
** (Romeo starts his year long work that is then seen in Lionel-saurs)  **   
** Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade  **   
** Catboy and the Pogo Dozer  **   
** -(The parts with Rip from the Wolfys) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story(my One-shot story before the Wolfys’ debut episode)  **   
** Bravery (short)  **   
** Catboy Squared  **   
** Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot  **   
** Moth's Day (short)  **   
** Owlette and the Moon-Ball  **   
** Owlette the Winner  **   
** Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus  **   
** A Job For All (short) **

  
** -In mid to late June- **

  
** -(A PJ Masks adventure with Patch in the middle of Season 1 -the heroes get recruited after the events of ‘Catboy VS Robot Cat’  **   
** -In the 4 weeks-  **   
** Gekko’s Blame Campaign  **   
** Beat the Drum, Catboy  **   
** Catboy’s Flying Fiasco  **   
** Supersonic Owlette  **   
** (two days after ‘Supersonic Owlette’) Catboy and the Lunar Dome  **   
** Gekko Improvises(short) **

****  
** -two weeks pass-  **   
** (the day before ‘Gekko and the Might Moon Problem’) Super-Sized Gekko  **   
** -The Wolfys turn 6-  **   
** About four weeks after ‘Catboy VS Robot Cat’, ‘Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem’ occurs  **   
** Owlette and the Owletteenies  **   
** Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino  **   
** Owlette Improvises(short)  **   
** Looking After Gekko  **   
** Catboy and the Great Birthday cake Rescue (Greg’s 6th birthday. His birthday is after his friends’)  **   
** Owlette and the Battling Headquarters  **

** -Luna Girl turns 7- **

**-Night Ninja’s 8th birthday- **

** Gekko’s Nice Ice Plan (Occurs in July)  **   
** Gekko Floats  **   
****   
** -Romeo’s 7th birthday-  **   
****   
** Owlette of a Kind  **   
** Speak UP, Gekko!  **   
** Teamwork (short)  **   
** Catboy Improvises  **   
** Catboy and the Shrinker  **   
** Team Night Ninja (Short)  **   
** (August) Owlette’s New Move  **   
** Determination (short)  **   
** Catboy and Master Fang’s Sword  **   
** (August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya’s 7th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes **

** Catboy’s Great Gig  **   
** Catboy’s Tricky Ticket  **   
** Owlette’s Two Wrongs  **   
** Gekko and the Missing Gekko Mobile  **   
** Catboy’s Two-wheeled Wonder  **   
** Clumsy Catboy  **   
** Reinvention (Short)  **   
** Catboy takes Control  **   
** Catboy and Gekko’s Robot Rampage (Robette’s debut)  **   
** Take to the Skies, Owlete  **   
** Super-Sized Gekko  **   
** Slow Down, Catboy  **   
** (December)-The events of season 1 ending with Gekko and the Rock of All Power and Gekko’s Special Rock  **   
** Gekko Saves Christmas **

  
** -The Events of the first half of season 2:  **   
** (January) Moonfizzle Balls  **   
** Catboy’s Cuddly  **   
** Owlette’s Luna Trouble  **   
** Who’s got the Owl Power  **   
** Catboy Does it Again  **   
** Terrible Two-some  **   
** Bounce-a-Tron  **   
** PJ Pinball  **   
** Super Gekko Muscles (short)  **   
** Super Gekko Camouflage (short)  **   
** Super Cat Ears (short)  **   
** Soccer Ninjalinos **

** (February to September)  **   
** Ninja Moths  **   
** Owl Eyes (short)  **   
** Lionel-Saurus  **   
** Romeo’s Disguise  **   
** then the following:  **   
** PJ Robot (episode) His debut-  **   
** PJ Power Up -  **   
** May the Best Power Win  **   
** Catboy Power Up  **   
** Gekko Power Up  **   
** Wacky Floats - **

** -Greg has his 7th birthday-(June)  **   
** (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** Moonstruck: Race to the Moon (Lunar Fortress was created)  **   
** Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress **

** -Occurs behind the scenes- (In between the Moonstruck special and Moonbreaker)  **   
** Robot’s Pet Cat  **   
** Gekko, Master of the Deep  **   
** Race Up to Mystery Mountain (first appearance of the mountain) (Mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** The Mountain Prisoner  **   
** Ninjability (Short)  **   
** Gekko vs Splatcano  **   
** Play Date on the Moon  **   
** Catboy No More  **   
** Cat-Car Chaos  **   
** Invisible Owlette  **   
** Gekko-Mobile Mischief  **   
** Moon Rocked (Luna Girl turns 8) (Mid-June) **   
** -End of behind the scenes list- **

  
** Moonbreaker (Occurs in Universal Knights + what happens two days later are both referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) (Luna Girl was handed by the first moon crystal by Gekko) **

  
** -Romeo turns 8 in July and Night Ninja’s 9th birthday (late June) - **

  
** Romeo’s Crystal Clear Plan (Occurs in Universal Knights) (Luna Girl was handed back the first moon crystal by Gekko and replaced by a replica in the vault while Romeo acquired the second crystal that had been found in ‘Moonbreaker’) **

  
** (August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya’s 8th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes **

  
** (October)-The wolfys turn 7- **

  
** The Wolfy Kids (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’) **

  
** -Armadylan turns 8- **

  
** -Cameron turns 8- **

** Wolf-O-Saurus (mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** Meet Armadylan (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** Nobody’s Sidekick (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** Masque Ombrè gives Firefly and Renard Rusé the mission to create distrust to grow among the PJ Masks over the next four years and Luna Girl discovers she’s sorceline from the MOON plus who her mother is (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’) **

  
** -Renard Ruse’s 8th birthday- **

  
** Armadylan Menace (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** -Luna Girl meets her dad the night before (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)-  **   
** Wolfy Mountain (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** -Cameron’s mother retrieves the squirrel tag (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** (Behind the scenes) -Between Wolfy Mountain and Halloween Tricksters-  **   
** Power Pondweed  **   
** Owlette Comes Clean  **   
** The Dragon Gong  **   
** Luna and the Wolfies (the back-up moon crystal was a ‘powered up’ replica)  **   
** Space Race  **   
** Armadylan Style  **   
** Owlette Power up  **   
** -End of behind the scenes list- **

  
** Halloween Trickers (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** The Wolfies take HQ (mentioned) **

  
** 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (Occurs after the Wolfys return from their mission for ‘Halloween Tricksters’ in mid-November) **

  
** -Episodes that are referenced-  **   
** The Lizard Theft (mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** (Behind the scenes) Owlette Power up  **   
** The Wolfy Plan (mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’ and ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’)  **   
** Armadylan'd and Dangerous (mentioned in ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ and ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** PJ Dylan (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’ but mentioned in ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’  **   
** -end of list- **

  
** Luna Girl convinces Armadylan to be her bodyguard and stay in the Night Den, then meets Bossy Brash(Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’) **

  
** -Late-November- **

  
** Gekko and the Opposite Ray (Chapter 3 in ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’)  **   
** (Behind the scenes -in between Gekko and the Opposite Ray and PJ Masks VS Bad Guys United)  **   
** Romeo’s Action Toys (mentioned)  **   
** Robot's Washed Up **

  
** -Between the events of Romeo’s Action Toys, Robot's Washed Up, Romeocoaster), Armadylan and Robette Rule and Bye, Bye, Bad Luna, Capitaine Lupin recovered the African Hunting Dog, jackal, Panther, Spotted Hyena and Raccoon animal crystals- **

  
** Romeocoaster (Mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’) )(last time Armadylan physically shows up)  **   
** Armadylan and Robette Rule (referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Bye, Bye, Bad Luna **

  
** -Chapter 8 of Rise of Capitane Lupin happened- (a heist of the dog crystal and unmasking)  **   
** Day after: the super-off  **   
** Following day: Classmates are kidnapped, Arsène fights Masque Ombre, the classmates’ minds of discovering the PJ Masks’ identities are erased with the camera treasure, Masque Ombre escapes through a shadow portal and Arsène 4 ran in after her before it closed.  **   
** -end of behind the scenes list-  **   
** The Good Wolfy (Mentioned)  **   
** -The ending of Rise of Capitane Lupin (directly foreshadows ‘PJ Masks VS Bad Guys United’) **

  
** -after Arsène VI’s 8th birthday- **

  
** (1 week after) Flight of the Ninja (Mentioned indirectly in ‘Universal Knights’)  **   
** -Behind the scenes, Luna Girl and Robette did missions for ‘Dark Zero’ and the Dark Disney Knights worked with the Mooncrawlers for a little bit (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’)-  **   
** -The night after is shown in ‘Universal Knights’ (includes a secret mission Owlette went on, the heroes being tricked into thinking they work for villians and wolfy blackmail) **

  
** (Two weeks after)25th November: PJ Masks vs Bad Guys United (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’ but with a few key differences)  **   
** Armadylan embraces being a villain (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’) Hinted at through the illusion **

** -The following year-  **   
** (April)  **   
** (Day before Easter) Easter Wolfies  **   
** Wolfy Garden **

** -Season 3 occurs-  **   
** Moon Madness  **   
** -The small aftermath shown in ‘Universal Knights’  **   
** Amadylan Zen (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Werejalinos  **   
** Way of the Woofy  **   
** Glowy Moths  **   
** Moon Cuddly  **   
** PJ Comet  **   
** Lionel’s Powers  **   
** Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (Aftermath shown in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Robot Goes Wrong  **   
** Teacher Goes Ninja  **   
** Armadylan, Action Hero (referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Best Friends Forever  **   
** Wolfy Powers (referenced twice indirectly in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) (early May) **

  
** -The flashback shown 3 days earlier in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) occurs- **

  
** (About a quarter of the way into Season 3) A mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ in universe) (Occurs in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) -Roughly some time in May-ish-(In season 3, Romeo and Luna girl are 9, the wolfys are 8 and Night Ninja is almost 10)  **   
** (The hero trio are now or was approaching 8 and Cameron is almost 9) **

  
** -Armadylan turns 9- **

  
** (Ending of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) Gekko returns home (Only Gekko remembers the second summon-related battle where he helped the other pure hearts heal the corrupted individuals including his friends) **

  
** (7 months after ‘The Dragon Gong) Meet Anyu (An-yu’s first meeting with the heroes/ adapted in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) **

  
** PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the next 3 years up to the PJ Masks’ 10 birthdays)  **   
** (A small short story about Romeo trying to damage the crystal Statue) -Flashback in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! – **

  
** -Behind the scenes- **

** Pirates Ahoy! (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) **

  
** Secret of the Pagoda (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) **

  
** -The Hollow- A Universal Knight mission- (Armadylan's POV) **

** Moon Prix  **   
** PJ Rovers (the short episode)  **   
** Storm of the Ninja  **   
** Arma-Leader (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) **

** -June- **

** AnYu’s Bird Rescue  **   
** Owlette Slips Up  **   
** The Splat Monster  **   
** Moonwolfy  **   
** PJ Masks Surprise (An-Yu become 11 hundred years) **

** -Greg turns 8-**

**Luna turns 9**   
** -Night Ninja is 10  **

** -July- **

  
** Wheels of a Hero (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Moth on the Moon  **   
** Fly Me to the Moon (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Take Romeo off the Road (How the PJ Seeker was created)  **   
** Luna’s Cosmic Tantrum (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Mothzuki the best (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) **

  
** -Romeo turns 9 **

  
** -August- **

  
** Minding Motsuki  **   
** PJ Racing  **   
** Super Muscles Show Off  **   
** Clash on Mystery Mountain (Covered in an alternative way in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** A Teeny Weeny Problem (referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) **

** -End of behind the scenes- **

  
** (August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya’s 9th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes  **   
** -Romeo and Night Ninja have their first dimensional villain lesson with Fink and Professor Venomous from OK KO Let’s be heroes  **   
** (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) Do the Gekko  **   
** -September-  **   
** Mission: PJ Seeker (Referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** Villain of the Sky (alluded to indirectly)  **   
** Protector of the Sky  **   
** Prank Wheels  **   
** -In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT- **

** -October- **   
** The wolfys turn 8  **

** Romeo’s Melody (alluded to)  **   
** Where's the Wolfie Wheels  **   
** -Renard Ruse’s 9th birthday- **

****   
** -November- **

** PJ Sky Pirates (alluded to)  **   
** PJ Robot Takes Control  **   
** Arsène turns 9 **

  
** -December- **

  
** -In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT-  **   
** The PJ Masks Save Christmas (But Santa knows the PJ Masks’ identities) (alluded to) **

  
** -January- **

  
** Gekko Everywhere (End is referenced)  **   
** -In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT- **

** -Lots of time past- **

** PJ Party Crasher **

** -Their Summer vacation starts (June)-  **   
** Gekko Takes charge (Night Ninja takes over the HQ to do something with the PJ Crystal)  **   
** (3 days later) The Disappearing Ninjas (partly covered)  **   
** Big Sister Motsuki  **   
** PJ Robot VS Romeo (referenced indirectly)  **   
** Master of the Moat (directly referenced)  **   
** (Greg will still have his season 3 voice in my continuity due to me aging them up so picture Kyle's voice for Greg during 'Heroes of the sky' onwards)  **   
** -In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT-  **   
** -Greg turns 9- **   
** -Night Ninja is now 10-  **

** -Cameron approaches 10 years old after Armadylan- **

** Romeo and Luna girl are now 10, the wolfys are 9 and Night Ninja is almost 11(turns 11 in June)  **   
** The set up leading to ‘Mysteries of the Sky’ starts in late July  **   
** Romeo turns 10  **   
** 'Mysteries of the Sky' (August)  **   
** (there will be small hints for things that will appear in 'Heroes of the Sky')  **   
** Connor and Amaya turn 10 in August and September  **   
** My take on 'Star Buddies'  **   
** -October (Armadylan turns 10 and Cameron turns 10 after him)  **   
****   
** -Renard Ruse’s 10th birthday- **

  
****   
** -November- **

  
** -Arsène turns 10  **   
** -The wolfys or Night Ninja target Christmas next (December)  **   
** -Season 4- (March the following year)  **   
** Heroes of the Sky  **   
** Commander Meow  **   
****   
** -April-  **   
** Who let the Moths In?  **   
** Not So Ninja  **   
** Motsuki's missing sister  **   
** TBA (can't decide if i want more season 4 episodes on the timeline)  **   
** -June (Greg turns 10)  **   
** Luna Girl turns 11  **   
** Night Ninja turns 12  **   
** My take on 'Romeo's Space machine' and 'The Wolfie Bone'  **   
** -Insert Octabella's debut episode here-  **   
** (July)Romeo turns 11  **   
** Connor turns 11 in August **   
** Amaya turn 11 in September  **   
** -October (Armadylan turns 11 and Cameron turns 11 after him)  **   
** The Wolfys turn 10  **

** -Renard Ruse’s 11th birthday-  **   
** -The following year-  **   
** Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (Catboy helping the Flash and Oswald the lucky rabbit VIA time travel at age 12) referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)  **   
** (Another story will be made where Night Ninja and his crew use levitation again and the corruption kicks in for Owlette and Catboy. Gekko gets help from a flying squirrel hero and a unicorn-themed hero to try to rescue his friends)(?) **

** Gekko at age 12 ½ assists in the battle of Wakanda (With help from Yen Sid’s magic) in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses  **   
** (When the PJ Masks characters are adults in the Halfa future) Universal Knights stage four – Infinity Space timelines and Kaito’s Halfa attack! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Some plot threads will be further explored in Patch's 'A PJ Mask night adventure' story.  
> Glossary:  
> -TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese  
> Tatou is armadillo in French  
> tigre bleu is blue tiger in French  
> Renarde is vixen in French  
> Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French  
> Neige Félin' is white Feline in French  
> Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French  
> Masque Ombre is Mask Shadow in French  
> Lowell is Small Wolf in French  
> Talin is unclear in French  
> Alison is noble in French  
> Terreur nocturnes is night terrors (The Mascoundrels' predecessors)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my origins story. I'm gonna leave some things a mystery so the present day heroes uncover some clues about their past too so it's not completely flashback.  
> I'm doing my best to expand the lore by mixing the show with the books, so um let me know if there anything you wish to suggest (Shipping stuff isn't really allowed because I'm very conscience of the characters being children and while 6 year olds can experience Romanic love, it's different to them because of their age and level of maturity. we, adults call it 'innocent love' or something and it doesn't always last long for children. Please bare in mind I'm not an expert. I can hint possible feelings but nothing more ok?)  
> Anyway see you next time.  
> Small glossary:  
> TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese  
> Tatou is armadillo in French  
> tigre bleu is blue tiger in French  
> Renarde is vixen in French  
> Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French  
> Neige Félin' is white Feline in French  
> Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French  
> Grace, out!


End file.
